Survival
by JustKeepWalkingNeverStop
Summary: Shinobi are tools. Tools to be used and thrown away when convenient, but like most things there are exceptions. One blonde shinobi was once a happy weapon, but it all came crashing down around him. Now, he cares only about one thing: His survival in this brutal ninja world. Rated M for swearing and later gory scenes. All rights reserved. Kishimoto-sempai owns Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: Scum

Survival

**A/N: The only appearances I mention are those that I augmented to fit the story.**

Chapter 1: Scum

Opening: Bad Blood by Bastille. Album: Bad Blood (I think)

"All living things contain a measure of madness that moves them in strange, sometimes inexplicable ways. This madness can be saving; it is part and parcel of the ability to adapt. Without it, no species would survive." –Yann Martel, _Life of Pi_

"Welcome everyone who passed the second stage of the chunin exams. You've come from many places: Kumo, Iwa, Taki, Oto, Kiri, Suna, Kusa, and Konoha! You all show the best of the next generation of your villages. But do you know, the reason for these exams? The true purpose? These exams are really put in place to replace war between the villages! Now, please show respect too Darui-kun from Kumo. He will be your examiner for this part of the exam." Announces Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage. A dark-skinned man with shaggy white hair that covers his left eye steps up. He is wearing a high-collared, sleeveless uniform with loose fitting pants, bandages on his wrists and the one-strap-over-one-shoulder white flak jacket. His headband is slung around his right arm.

"Hello, everyone. All of those who have made it this far will have their names be randomly selected and pitted against another randomly selected name. Before I continue is there anyone who would like to forfeit? Your team will not be affected." Asks Darui. No one raises a hand. Darui nods and continues,

"Those who are selected will come down to the arena floor and fight until one is unconscious, surrendering, or dead. I will most likely intervene to stop death. There are no regulations that need to be followed. This is a life or death situation. Please, treat it as such and don't be dull." States Darui as he gestures to the big black screen that's behind the hands holding up a Ram seal.

All competitors nod and walk to the balconies that are to the left and right. The Leaf genin and their Jonin go to the right one and all other villages' nin go to the left.

The Screen buzzes to life and starts cycling through names.

Hyuga, Neji

Vs

Omoi

"Will Hyuga Neji of Konohagakure and Omoi of Kumogakure please make their way to the arena?"

Neji Hyuga is a pale teen with long black hair that is tied into a long ponytail. He wears a black forehead protector that he wears snugly over his forehead. He wears a khaki shirt, dark brown shorts and blue shinobi sandals. He also has bandages wrapped around his right arm, chest, and right leg.

Omoi is a young, dark-skinned teen with short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes accentuated with lines curving upwards from the corners. He wears a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards, Kumogakure shin guards, and a black forehead protector. He also has a large sword on his back. The grip is a base silver-gray color and has red diamonds running down it.

"Omoi, are you ready?" Asks Darui.

_Oh no… What if I say Yes but stutter and make him think I said No. Then, I'll never be a chunin and everyone will laugh at me and…._

"Oi! Baka Darui-sempai is talking to you!" Yells a Red-headed Kumo-nin from the sidelines. Omoi blinks and says,

"Hai!" Darui nods and asks the same thing too the leaf-nin. Neji nods and with a shout of "Hajime!" The two ninja jump back from each other and get into ready stances. Omoi draws his blade and Neji mutters **"Byakugan"**. Veins become apparent next to Neji's eyes and he gets in the basic **Gentle Fist** stance.

"I suggest you forfeit, Omoi-_san_. It is your fate to lose today." States Neji with vemon in his voice. Omoi gives no reply. Instead, he shoots forward and slashes horizontally. Neji sees this from a mile away and dodges by simply stepping back. The leaf nin then smirks and strikes Omoi's heart. Omoi's eyes widen before he turns into a pebble. This time Neji's eyes widen.

_Body Replacement?! When?! _

Before everyone's eyes, blood sprays out of Neji's back.

On Konoha's sidelines

"Someone hit Neji?!" Exclaims a surprised Kunoichi. This Kunoichi is named Tenten and she in on the same team as Neji.

"These Kumo genin are strong, ne?" Asks Kakashi Hatake, the jounin of Team 7, to everyone on his side.

"Hn." Replies the last Uchiha, Sasuke. He is one of Kakashi's students.

Sakura Haruno and Sai, his teammates, nod.

"Go Neji-kun! Show them the power of your youth!" Yells an eccentric voice. This voice belongs to Rock Lee, Neji's other teammate.

"Yes, like Lee said LET YOUR FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH EXPLODE, NEJI-KUN!" Exclaims Might Gai, their sensei. Tenten face-palms.

On the other side

"Yes! Omoi got him!" Yells Karui, the one who yelled earlier. Samui, their teammate, nods and simply says,

"Cool."

Back to the fight

"**Cloud-Style: Deception Slice**." States Omoi coldly as he swings his blade to get the blood off.

_I actually can't believe that worked; the __**Byakugan **__should've been able to see that. Unless, it has a...That's it! _Omoi cheers in his mind about the discovery.

Neji stares at Omoi pondering similar thoughts.

_There's no way! It's just coincidence; the blind spot is a defended Hyuga secret! Fate has decided me the victor; no Kumo scum will stop that._

Neji narrows his eyes and rushes Omoi with a palm strike. The Kumo-nin shifts right; successfully evading the attack.

"**Cloud-Style: Crescent Moon Beheading!" **

Omoi swings his sword in a wide almost-instant crescent arc, well almost instant to most people. Neji Hyuga is definitely **not** most people. Neji was born a prodigy and due to his prodigious instincts, Neji sees the slash in slow motion. Leaning on his back foot, Neji expels chakra out of his tenketsu points and spins. He yells,

"**Eight Trigram Palms: Revolving Heaven!"**

Omoi's sword and Neji's rotation collide in a battle of strength. Neji's sphere overwhelms the young Kumo-nin and then crashes against him. Omoi gets sent flying into a heap on the ground. The rotation soon finishes revealing an arrogantly smirking Neji.

"I tried to warn you. As a prodigy it was my fa-" Neji eyes widen as the Omoi that was surely defeated disappears into a buzzing blue chakra.

"**Lightning Clone. **Quite handy, right?" Says a voice behind Neji. Before Neji can even turn around, a sword is put in front of his neck in a chokehold type stance.

"B-But how?" Asks Neji.

"It was rather simple. It doesn't take a _prodigy_ to figure out that when you use **Rotation** you can no longer use your Kekkai Genkai. Using that and your **Byakugan's **blind spot, all I needed to do was use a clone and **Hiding Like A Mole Justu **and stay in your blind spot until I could catch you off guard. Now, surrender." Explains and demands Omoi.

Pressing his neck to Omoi's blade, Neji coldly states, "Like Hell. I won't bend over for you scum like my father did."

Omoi's eyebrow rises, "Y'know for someone who adores fate like you do, you sure challenge it a lot." Neji's eyes widen, but before he is able to ponder on what the Kumo-nin said, Omoi knocks him out with the hilt of his blade.

"Winner: Omoi of Kumogakure!" States Darui. "Now, please can the medics come out?"

Omoi walks back up the stairs to his team. "Good job, Baka." Says Karui with a grin.

Omoi returns the grin and retorts, "Thanks, All-Hair-And-No-Chest!" Karui growls and prepares to bonk him on his head, but is stopped by,

"Yo! Good Job, Omoi! You made that fool run with his tail between his legs, ya Fool!" States Kirabi, their sensei, with a grin.

All of the genin look at the female blonde next to him expectantly.

The woman sighs, "What B means is: Good Fight, Omoi-kun."

"Thanks, Bee-sensei and Yugito-sensei."

"Hmmm. So, you Kumo-nin are actually strong huh?" Says a jovial voice to the Kumo group's right. They all look at the Kiri-nin that said it.

"Did you think we weren't?" Asks Karui with a sinister sweetness to her voice.

"Well, to be honest I-" Starts the Kiri-nin before he gets hit on top of his head by one of his teammates.

"Watch what you say, Suigetsu!" Says the girl who hit him.

"Damnitt, Haku! That hurt!" Whines the now dubbed Suigetsu.

Karui and Omoi gawk at the two, mostly because of their odd appearances. Suigetsu wears a purple, sleeveless shirt with blue pants, sandals and a belt around his waist with water bottles attached to it. In the front of the belt, lies his Kiri headband. He has a regular looking chokuto in a sheath attached to his back. The weirdest thing about the young Kiri-nin is his mouth and hair color; his hair is white with a blue tint to it and his teeth are oddly shaped like a shark.

Haku is wearing a green haori with white trimmings, and around her waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around her waist twice and similar colored sandals. Her hair is tied up in a bun and her headband is situated comfortably around her neck. She has light brown eyes and a warm smile on her face.

While her two teammates are looking at the other two, Samui is trying her hardest not too stare at the third member of the Kiri team. This member has blue shinobi sandals with white socks, black pants, and short-sleeved mesh armor with a blue sleeveless shirt over it. He also has white bandages covering his arms and hands tightly; leaving no bandage hanging. On his back are two sheaths that run down his shoulders parallel; though Samui is mostly interested in his face or lack thereof in this case. His mouth and nose are both covered by a green facemask that resembles his sensei who, Samui notes, is Zabuza Momochi. He has blue eyes and yellow spiky hair. A Kiri headband is situated normally; on his forehead. Samui shakes her head as Darui calls the next two competitors.

"Will Abumi, Zaku of Otogakure and Kaguya, Kimimaro of Otogakure please come down to the arena floor?" Asks Darui.

After both walking down, both Otogakure ninja face each other. Darui asks them both if they are ready, when they both nod, Zaku hesitantly, Darui yells, "Hajime!"

"K-Kimimaro-sempai, p-please allow me to surrender, sir." Asks a scared shitless Zaku.

Kimimaro simply says, "Trash like you don't deserve the right to fight another day." In the next moment, Zaku gets sent flying by a kick from Kimimaro. For the next two minutes, Kimimaro batters his fellow Oto-nin. The albino teen never once allowed Zaku to surrender. In a fit of desperation, Zaku points both of his arms at the Kaguya and yells,

"**Decapitating Airwaves!**" Supersonic bursts of air explode out of holes in Zaku's arms towards Kimimaro. Kimimaro jumps back to avoid the sound attacks, which gives Zaku his opportunity,

"I surrender!"

Zaku sighs and allows his arms to drop to his sides; happy to be alive at that point. However, this is short lived as Kimimaro appears in front of him faster than most could follow with a bone blade projecting out of his wrist. Kimimaro's blade gets centimeters from Zaku's heart before a bandaged arm clamps down on his forearm, saving Zaku's life. Zaku falls down on his butt and looks up at his savior. It was that blonde Kiri-nin!

On the Konoha sidelines

Throughout the entire fight, all of the Konoha teams were disgusted with the savagery of the Kaguya.

"W-Woah! I didn't even see that blonde guy move!" Exclaims Sakura as the Kiri-nin saves Zaku's life.

_Troublesome…That guy is definitely going to be a drag. _Thinks Shikamaru Nara,

All of the sensei's eyes narrow and they all think something similar,

_No genin should move that fast _

On the other side

"Holy Shit! When did he move?" Asks Karui incredulously.

Suigetsu smirks and says, "Probably when we blinked."

Samui just looks on at the arena floor thinking two things,

_Why would he save that Oto-nin? _And _Cool._

The single team of Suna genin and Taki genin look on with indifferent looks. Well, except for one mint haired Taki nin and one red-headed Suna nin with the kanji for "Love" on his forehead.

_He'll be fun to fight…I can't wait! _Thinks the mint haired girl from Taki with a childish grin.

_He's strong. I'll prove my existence with his blood! _Thinks the redhead with a maniacal grin.

Back to the Arena Floor

The Kiri-nin glances at the down Oto-nin and says in an indifferent tone, "Go to the medics."

"H-Hai. Thank you!" With that, Zaku scurries the hell out of there.

"Why would you protect that trash?" Asks Kimimaro.

The Kiri nin looks at Kimimaro and says far more seriously, "I despise unneeded bloodshed."

A moment of silence passes before Kimimaro states, "Ah. I understand… Just trash protecting trash."

The Kiri-nin drops the albino's arm and simply looks at him with his cold blue orbs.

They both stare at each other for a couple more seconds before Kimimaro turns around and walks back to his staircase. The blonde swordsman simply shakes his head with a sad look in his eyes before he vanishes from view again and appears back with his team.

Upon arriving back, the Kiri-nin sends a nod their way. Zabuza glances at him, Suigetsu grins, and Haku smiles approvingly.

"Ok, now that the dull confrontation is over…. Will Uchiha, Sasuke of Konohagakure and Sabaku no Kankuro of Sunagakure please come down to the arena floor?" Asks Darui.

Minutes later, Sasuke and Kankuro stand apart from one another.

"Are you both ready?" Both boys nod.

"Hajime!"

Sasuke wastes no time and rushes Kankuro with his **Sharingan**. Kankuro smirks and doesn't move an inch allowing Sasuke to knee him in the stomach. Kankuro gets slightly lifted off the ground and the last Uchiha capitalizes on it; he launches the make-up wearing boy higher in the air with a kick to the chin. Sasuke failed to notice the bandage wrapped _thing_ fall off Kankuro's back when he got knee'd.

"**Shadow of the Dancing Leaf!"**

Konoha Sidelines

"H-he stole my move from when we sparred!" Yells Lee accusingly.

"Wow! Sasuke-kun truly is amazing!" Exclaims Sakura with hearts in her eyes.

_That was too easy. Be prepared, Sasuke. This fight is far from over. _Thinks Kakashi.

Arena Floor

Once Kankuro is in the air, Sasuke appears behind him and gives him multiple kicks as he descends to the ground. As the Suna-nin, finally reaches the ground Sasuke sends a final kick with more force; slamming his body against the ground. When his leg connects he yells,

"**Lion's Barrage!" **

Sasuke jumps away from Kankuro's seemingly unconscious body. He smirks and looks at the proctor preparing to tell him to call the match before he's forced to dodge a barrage of senbon needles. Sasuke looks at where Kankuro's body was and sees an odd brown colored person with three eyes and four arms. The odd looking being suddenly jerks up and looks at Sasuke.

"**Crow. **Quite a masterpiece of puppetry isn't he?" Asks a condescending voice from behind Crow. Sasuke's red eyes grow wide in surprise as an unharmed Kankuro exposes himself. He now has blue chakra strings coming out of his fingers that are attached to Crow**. **

Sasuke's red eyes narrow as he runs over all he knows about the art of puppetry.

_I have to keep myself at a far enough distance, so I can dodge the poison. One scratch and I'm done…. There's only one way to go about this. _

Sasuke is cut out of his musings as Crow opens his mouth and shoots a poison smoke bomb at the Uchiha. Sasuke curses as the smoke envelops him. Kankuro arrogantly laughs and prepares to finish the fight, but is stopped as Sasuke jumps out of the smoke with a total of 5 shuriken in his possession; two in both hands and one in his mouth. In mid-air, Sasuke launches two of the five shuriken at Kankuro and Crow. When he lands, Sasuke throws the other three. All five give Kankuro a wide berth and seemingly circle him. Kankuro's eyes widen as he begins to understand the Konoha-nin's thought process, but it's too late. Both he and Crow are completely caught in a web of ninja wire. Inside of Sasuke's mouth and in each of his hands lie a piece of those same ninja wire.

"Forfeit, or I'll reduce you and your doll to ashes." States Sasuke coolly. Kankuro struggles a little more, but ultimately nods.

"Winner, Uchiha, Sasuke of Konohagakure!" Announces Darui.

Sasuke returns to his balcony with a content smirk on his face.

The screen buzzes to life again. More names get called and more battles ensue. The blonde Kiri-nin just watches the fights with only the interest of finding weaknesses to exploit. He watches as a blonde kunoichi from Suna uses wind too take down a "weapon mistress" from Konoha, as the red Kumo girl on his side lost to the chakra eating bugs of the Aburame, as an overly-bandaged Oto-nin on the other side beat an Akimichi with sound, as a Yamanaka and a pink haired Konoha-nin knock each other out, as two Taki-nin repeat the same action, as a Suna-nin crushed a pale Konoha artist half to death with sand, as an Inuzuka got his ass handed to him by a pink eyed lava style user, and as a Nara out-smarted a Oto Kunoichi.

"This is boring! None of us have gone yet!" Whines Suigetsu. Haku sighs and surprisingly nods in agreement.

"Yugito-sensei, why are there so many teams?" Wonders Karui ignoring the Kiri-team next to her.

"If I had to guess, it would be because this is the first chunin exam that has all of the big villages attending." Answers Yugito.

"Why would that affect the amount of teams?" Inquires Omoi.

"All of the villages don't wish to be seen as weak, ne? To make sure of this, they send their best." Answers Yugito again with a smile.

All questions answered the Kumo team looks over at the sound of the screen buzzing.

Hozuki, Suigetsu

Vs

Samui

Suigetsu grins widely and jumps over the railing. Landing softly, he unclips a water bottle from his waist and starts drinking. Moments later, Samui walks to the opposite side of Suigetsu. Suigetsu takes one last long slurp of water and reclips the water bottle to his belt.

"Are you both ready?"

Samui nods and Suigetsu shouts, "Hell Yeah!"

"Hajime!"

Suigetsu smirks and unsheathes his blade. He rushes Samui and slashes with reckless abandon, yet somehow grace. Samui guards each strike with her own tanto and eventually pushes the white-haired teen away from her. Taking advantage of her opponent's staggering, Samui slashes his midsection. She always hated blood, but knew it was a necessary evil to protect her village. However, her eyes widened as instead of blood, water came out of her opponent's body. Not taking any chances, Samui jumps away from Suigetsu. Samui's mind works in overdrive; trying to remember if such a Kekkai Genkai even existed.

Suigetsu laughs at her confusion and says, "Hydration Jutsu, a justu available only to my clan. I'm able too completely change any part of myself into water."

Samui's eyes narrow for a second before she runs through handsigns. Finishing up, she points two fingers at Suigetsu and says, "**Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder**!"

Suigetsu's eyes widen as he jumps out of the way of the electric stream. When he lands, a tanto is held in front of his heart.

Suigetsu scoffs and asks, "What the hell are you gonna do with that toothpick?" Instantaneously, the blade lights up with lightning chakra. Suigetsu looks at the blade for a second before roaring, "SERIOUSLY?! OF ALL THE MOTHAFUCKIN' PEOPLE I COULD"VE FOUGHT I GET THE ONE PERSON WHO CAN CONDUCT GODDAMN LIGHTNING!? (Sighs) Fuck man, I forfeit." Darui nods and proclaims, "Winner: Samui of Kumogakure."

Samui and a grumbling Suigetsu walk back to the staircase. All of Samui's team congratulates her and Haku consoles Suigetsu. Before the next names are called the Kumo and Kiri teams talk to each other.

"Good Fight, Samui-san." Says Haku.

Samui nods and prepares to turn around before she glances at the third member of their team, who is looking at all five of them. Deep-sea blue eyes meet pale blue eyes in a chance event. The blonde swordsman simply nods and turns back to the arena. Samui doesn't understand why that brought such a weird heat to her cheeks, but she does understand one thing, that guy's cool was one-of-a-kind.

Time seems to fly by for Samui after that. She barely registers the ending of two fights. She does however notice the winners, one is a redheaded sound based Genjutsu user from Oto and the other is a blonde explosive style user from Iwa. The well-endowed Kumo-nin looks at Darui as he clears his throat to get everyone's attention. "Next up, Haku Yuki of Kirigakure vs. Hyuga, Hinata of Konohagakure. Will the fighters please come down to the arena floor?" Haku and Hinata walk down their staircases almost robotically. Upon arriving to their positions across from each other, the kunoichi get into ready stances. Haku notes that Hinata seems reluctant to fight at all.

"Are you both ready?" Both nod.

"Hajime!"

Before they begin, Haku says, "You seem reluctant, Hyuga-san."

"A-Ano. I j-just d-don't think I-I'm very s-strong."

"Nonsense. You wouldn't have made it this far unless you were strong."

Hinata smiles and gets into the same stance her cousin, Neji, got into earlier. Haku smiles aswell and reaches into her haori and pulls out six senbon. She throws the three in her left hand at Hinata with deadly accuracy. Hinata glides to the left and runs towards Haku with her palm forward. Haku, with her right hand still having senbon, rushes too. Haku and Hinata get closer and closer before Haku jumps over the Hyuga heiress and on her descent throws the three senbon into Hinata's neck. Well, before they pierce a log. Haku's eyes widen before she hears, "A-ano. You're i-in m-my field o-of divination." Haku can only turn around before Hinata hits her twice with an exclamation of, "**Two Palms", **then two more hits follow with, "**Four Palms", **another four follow with, "**Eight Palms", **eight more with, "**Sixteen Palms**", sixteen later, "**Thirty-Two Palms**", and then Hinata hits Haku with thirty-one more before she strongly steps forward and yells, "**Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms!" **Hinata plants one last strong palm strike to Haku's last tenketsu. Haku goes flying from the last strike and lands roughly into the arena floor.

Konoha Sidelines

"WOOO! Hinata-chan's youth is awe-inspiring!" Roars Lee.

"Indeed, my young pupil! Hinata-chan truly is an inspiration! Isn't that right, my eternal rival?" Agrees and asks Gai.

Kakashi lazily glances at Gai, "Hmmm? You say something, Gai?"

"ARGGGHH! Damn your hip and cool attitude, Kakashi!" Yells Gai.

Other Sidelines

Karui and Omoi look at Suigetsu who is looking pretty smug about his teammate.

"Aren't you worried for your teammate, Suigetsu?" Asks Karui. Before Suigetsu could reply his teammate, surprising everyone including Kirabi and Yugito, says, "Haku is strong and smart. She wouldn't fall that easily."

Back to the Arena Floor

Hinata has never been the type to gloat or showboat, but she was feeling pretty good about her victory over the kunoichi from Kiri so good in fact, that she didn't even feel the odd prick feeling in her neck. However, for some odd reason her arms started going numb as did her legs. Next thing the Hyuga heiress realizes is that she's on the floor and that everything is slowly becoming darker and darker. Unitl finally, the darkness covers her and she falls into a deep slumber. Haku walks up behind Hinata as the single water senbon from her "**Thousand Flying Needles of Death" **evaporates. Haku tries to flex her arm, but sighs as she realizes she can't. Haku looks over at Darui and says, "This match is over…Can I go back to my team, now?"

Darui raises an eyebrow and asks, "It seems like your arm is dull. You sure you don't want to go to the medics?" Haku shakes her head and starts walking back to her staircase as the medics pick up Hinata. "Winner: Haku Yuki of Kirigakure!"

Haku makes it up the staircase and makes her way to her team. Both the Kumo and Kiri team congratulate her. The screen buzzes to life once more. However, for some odd reason time seems to go slower for Samui as the screen stops.

Darui walks up too the middle of the arena and says, "Due to the odd number of combatants, the one who's name has not been called will receive a bye in this round. Now, will Rock Lee of Konohagakure a-

"YOSH! IT"S MY TURN GAI-SENSEI!" Exclaims Lee as he jumps over the railing. Everyone sweat-drops except for Darui who clears his throat.

"As I was saying before that dull interruption, Will Rock Lee of Konohagakure and Uzumaki Naruto of Kirigakure please come to the arena floor?"

Ending: Best Friend by Foster the People. Album: Supermodel.

**A/N: Well, here's the first chapter of a fic that's been on my mind recently. I'm still deciding whether to make this into an only NaruSamu fic or a Naruharem one, please tell me what you think of that and this fic. I know all the fighters may be kind of confusing so I made a list of all combatants and only the winners. (P.s. NOGS = No One Gives a Shit who they are. xD) **

1 Suna Team x Kankuro x Temari x Gaara

1 Kiri Team x Naruto x Haku x Suigetsu

4 Konoha Teams x Neji x Tenten x Sasuke x Ino x Sakura x Shino x Chouji x Lee x Shikamaru x Sai x Kiba x Hinata

1 Taki Team x Fuu x NOGS x NOGS

2 Oto Teams x Zaku x Dosu x Kin x Kimimaro x Tayuya x Jirobo

1 Iwa Team x Kurotsuchi x Akatsuchi x Deidara

1 Kumo Team x Omoi x Karui x Samui

Winners:

Temari

Gaara

Haku

Sasuke

Shino

Shikamaru

Fuu (Bye)

Kimimaro

Tayuya

Kurotsuchi

Deidara

Omoi

Samui


	2. Chapter 2: Things to Come

Chapter 2: Things to Come

Opening: One of Those Nights by Juicy J feat. The Weeknd. Album: Unknown.

**A/N: 'Sup faithful readers? Welcome to the second chapter of SURVIVAL! :D**

Kakashi's eyes widen as the boy he spent years searching for walks down the staircase to the arena floor. Sarutobi's eyes widen also…for a second before narrowing.

_S-sensei's son?! Oh Thank Kami he's alive! _Kakashi thinks ecstatically.

_It's good he's okay, but how'd Konoha's Jinchuriki end up in Kiri? I need answers. _Sarutobi muses.

Naruto stands across from Lee with his hands in his pockets.

"Hello, my youthful opponent! Let's have a great fight." States Lee in a "Nice Guy" pose. Naruto just nods in response and takes his hands out of his pockets.

Darui looks at the two for a second and proclaims, "Hajime!"

Rock Lee runs towards Naruto and yells, **"Leaf Hurricane!" **Lee jumps and sends a spin kick directly to Naruto's head. The blonde Kiri-nin effortlessly catches Lee's leg and brings him closer. With one punch, Lee is flying backwards towards the big hand-sign. Lee back flips in mid-air and lands on the tip of the hand-sign.

"YOSH! I must be truly lucky to fight such a strong opponent! Gai-sensei, permission to take off my weights?" Asks Lee. Gai nods and Lee sits cross-legged and takes off his leg warmers revealing leg weights.

On Konoha's sidelines

Everyone's eyes widen at the weights on Lee's leg.

"Honestly Gai, do you realize how dangerous that is for Lee?" Asks Kurenai.

"I trust Lee. He has a good heart and good outlook on his Youth. He never had any abilities towards ninjutsu or genjutsu because of his under-developed chakra coils, so we trained nonstop on his taijustu. He's made himself into a Taijustu specialist."

On the Other Sidelines

Suigetsu snorts at the weights, "Please. As if those puny weights could really affect the ass whooping Naruto's about to give him."

Back at the Arena Floor

Lee holds the two weights up and drops them to the floor. Time seems to slow as the weights hit the floor and create a decent sized crater. With a cry of, "WHAT THE FUCK!" from Suigetsu Lee disappears from all the gennin's view. Lee appears in front of Naruto and punches, but just like before Naruto catches the appendage. Lee jumps away from Naruto and asks, "B-but how? You shouldn't have been able to see me!" Naruto doesn't reply, but he does run through hand-signs. "**Raiton: Tazor Foxes." **Naruto's eyes seem to glow and before everyone's eyes blue foxes appear in front of Naruto. The swordsman points at Lee and says, "Kill." The foxes all rush Lee in an unbelievable burst of speed. Lee gets trucked by one and sent flying. The Youth believer stands up groggily and dodges every other attack from the jutsu, but forgets the caster. Naruto appears behind Lee and kicks him in the abdomen, sending him flying upwards. Naruto then reappears in the air in front of him with his hands out, "**Fuuton: Great Breakthrough!" **Lee gets sent back to the floor heavily by a burst of Wind and hits the ground hard. Naruto gently lands on the floor a ways from Lee. Lee wobbly stands up and looks at the Kiri-nin.

_He's too strong….I'm sorry Gai-sensei, but I'm going to have too use the gates. _Lee thinks.

"The Will of Fire…. Is what your village fights for correct?" Asks Naruto. Lee looks up surprised and replies.

"Y-yes. It's the belief that us Konoha-nin love, believe, cherish, and fight to protect our v-"

"And die."

"E-excuse me?"

"Your Will of Fire is too put your village ahead of your own beliefs and wants and put your life on the line to protect it, correct?"

"Yes."

"Would you do that? Would you throw everything you've worked for, everything you've fought to have away just so a village that will end up forgetting you anyways keeps on living?" Asks Naruto.

Without hesitation Lee responds, "Yes. I fight to protect my precious people. This village contains those people." Naruto's gaze lingers on him for a couple of seconds before he sighs and says, "I understand. Thank you for your opinion, but it's about time I ended this fight." Naruto reaches for the sword on his right shoulder, while Lee takes his chance. Lee spreads his arms apart and starts to activate the gates.

On Konoha's sidelines

Kakashi's eyes widen, "Gai! You didn't!"

Gai keeps on looking at the arena floor, "I did. Lee reminds me so much of myself that I felt like I was obligated to teach him the gates. However, I taught him to only use it if he really needed too. This Kiri-nin has no chance now."

Kakashi holds back his tongue for the time being and looks back at the fight.

On the Floor

Chakra whips around Lee as he shouts, "**The Gate of Healing **(2nd) **and Life **(3rd)**: Open!" **

Naruto looks on unperturbed while thinking, _So this is the power of the __**Hachimon**__..._

More raw chakra rolls off Lee as he yells, "**The Gate of Pain **(4th) **and Limit **(5th)**: Open!"** Lee then disappears and appears in front of Naruto with a punch in tow. Naruto leans out of the way and draws his blade at a breathtaking speed. The Konoha-nin jumps backwards to avoid Naruto's initial slash. Naruto gives Lee no breathing room and continues his onslaught with a mixture of slashes and stabs. Lee eventually disengages and jumps back now sporting numerous cuts; not that the Chakra junkie can feel any of 'em. The Taijutsu aficionado rushes again and the two continue their deadly fight.

On the Other Sidelines

The entire side is completely enthralled in the match however none are more than Samui. Karui looks at Suigetsu and asks, "How is that Naruto dude so good with his sword?" Suigetsu grins and replies,

"He's considered a prodigy amongst prodigies in Kiri."

Karui's eyes widen before she turns back to the fight. She sends a glance Samui's way and almost giggles at her awe-struck face.

On the Konoha Sidelines

"Kakashi, that sword…." Guy trails off.

"I know. Lee better count his lucky stars that Naruto isn't aiming to kill." States Kakashi.

"What? Why, Kakashi-sensei?" Inquires Sakura.

"You'll see, Sakura-chan." Kakashi replies with an eye-smile.

Arena Floor

Lee dodges one of Naruto's numerous slashes and uppercuts him. Naruto goes flying upwards and Lee follows. The only thing anyone except the Jonin can see is pockets of air almost, for lack of a better term, bouncing. A yell of "**Reverse Lotus!" **brings attention to the middle of the arena as Lee sends one last punch to Naruto; sending him flying into the Konoha sideline's wall. Lee lands in the middle and stares down the wall intently. Darui walks out into the arena and starts, "The winner is-", but a sword flying towards Lee from the smoke-filled wall stops him in his tracks. The bowl-cut nin narrowly dodges as the sword pierces into the hand-sign's protruding finger. Complete silence reigns in the arena as everyone takes in the magnificent sword. The sword is a Zanbato with a snow-white hilt and it has an engraved fox on the steel. Seconds later, Naruto appears on top of the sword's exposed flat side.

Lee would've commented on the fact that Naruto is seemingly unharmed, but he is stopped by a **Dancing Leaf Shadow **that sends him upwards.

On the Other Sidelines

Suigetsu starts laughing hysterically; confusing everyone except Haku and Zabuza.

In between breaths, Suigetsu exclaims, "Oh Kami! He's going to kill that centipede browed weirdo!"

Haku frowns and says, "Naruto-kun isn't like that Suigetsu."

Konoha's Sideline

"How is he still standing?" Asks a flabbergasted Tenten.

"You haven't noticed Tenten?" Asks Neji.

Tenten shakes her head and Neji says, "After every cut, Lee's been getting progressively slower and weaker."

"Very astute, Neji. Those swords that the blonde ninja is using are the legendary **Kibas **of the Mist. With every slash the swords leak Raiton chakra into the opponent eventually causing temporary paralysis. It's an accomplishment that Lee's even still standing." States Kakashi. _Still…those Kibas look different than the last time I saw them and why is Sensei's son wielding them? Something isn't adding up. _Inquires Kakashi silently to himself.

Tenten's eyes widen as she mutters, "The Lightning blades…

Arena floor

Lee can only watch as Naruto appears in front of him in mid-air and mutters, "**Shining Fang" (A/N: Props to whoever guesses where this is from and who uses it.) **The swordsman slashes Lee innumerous times, sending blood flying in almost every direction. Naruto then crosses the arm with his sword over his other arm and puts that arm's palm forward and launches a seal-less **Electromagnetic Murder **that engulfs Lee. Lee's body falls to the arena floor in a puddle of his own blood and Naruto follows next to him.

Darui steps up and says, "Winner: Naruto Uzumaki of Kirigakure! Now, will all winners please make their way to the arena floor?" The medics come and pick up Lee while everyone makes their way to the arena.

The Sandaime walks up and says, "Kudos to all who've won today and too those who didn't: Train hard for the next Chunin Exams. Now, if all of you will take a number out of the box we'll continue on. (Anko walks out and hands everyone a number) Please say your number out loud."

"One" Says Samui.

"Two." Replies Shino.

"Three." States Haku.

"Four, un." Says Deidara.

"Five." States Kurotsuchi.

"Troublsome. Six." Responds Shikamaru.

"Seven." Replies Tayuya.

"Eight." Says Omoi.

"Nine." States Gaara.

"Ten." Responds Fuu.

"Eleven." States Temari.

"Twelve." Says Sasuke.

"Thirteen." Replies Kimimaro.

"Fourteen." States Naruto.

"Fifteen." States Dosu.

"Ok. Now, the next and final part of the chunin exams is the tournament that will have a live crowd of Daimyos and Kages and it will be broadcasted to all other villages." Says Hiruzen.

"Tournament? So, there can be only one chunin?" Asks Shikamaru.

"No. Every time you fight the judges and I mark up or down your overall score depending on your performance. The more you fight, the more score and chance you have to make it too chunin. Now, these are the fights for the first day, one month from now."

Day One:

Fight 1: Samui and Omoi vs. Shino Aburame and Shikimaru Nara.

Fight 2: Haku Yuki and Gaara Subaku vs. Deidara and Kurotsuchi and Temari Subaku

Fight 3: Dosu Kinuta and Tayuya vs Kimimaro Kaguya and Fuu

Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha both have a bye.

"Day Two will be decided once Day One's winners are known. Now, prepare yourselves and train harder than ever before. Those visiting from other villages will be given a private training ground. Good luck to all of you." Says Hiruzen with a warm smile. All competitors make their ways back to their hotels; mentally preparing for the month too come.

Ending: Turn Around by Iration. Album: Timebomb.

**A/N: Kinda short chapter, I'll admit, buuuuuut it's needed. Also, the fights are going to take a couple chapters. After that you'll all be seeing major character development on Naruto's part. Oh and in case you didn't catch it in this chapter, my Naruto is going to be grey throughout this entire story. He's not just gonna follow orders and you'll understand why that is and why he's even in Kiri to begin with in the upcoming chapters. It's going to be one hella of a ride.**


	3. Chapter 3: Death is an Art

Survival

Chapter 3: Death is an Art

**Review Responses!:**

**Generation Zero: I know! It's one of the reasons I decided to write this.**

**APieceOfPie4Everybody001: Thanks! I'm still deciding, but we'll see. :)**

**God-ShadowEx100: Someone steal your sweet-roll?**

**Thor94: Both questions will be answered in due time.**

**Cool: Haha Nice use of the username. Oh and still deciding.**

**Now, time to begin.**

Opening: In Pieces by Linkin Park. Album: Minutes to Midnight

The training month had passed by quickly; at least in the eyes of those who weren't participating. Hundreds of Civilians and Ninja from all across the elemental nations litter the Chunin Exam arena and that's not even counting the ones watching in their own villages. Bets were made on any and all competitors, however most of them fell on the last _loyal _Uchiha. Speaking of said Uchiha, he had yet to show up for the exams.

_It's not like he has a fight today anyways, but still it's a good way to scope out the competition _Muses Hiruzen as he sits with the rest of the Kage. The Kage being: The Raikage, A, The Mizukage, Mei, The Kazekage, whose name escapes Hiruzen, **(A/n: Seriously though, why didn't Kishi give this dude a name?),** The Tsuchikage, Onoki, The supposed _Otokage, _Guren, and Taki's leader, Shibuki.

"I must say, I'm surprised you're here, Mizukage-dono. Surely, the Mist is weakened from the recent Civil War?" Questions Onoki. Hiruzen holds in his sigh.

_Onoki and that damn tongue of his. _

Mei shows no outward reaction and replies, "I suppose, Tsuchikage-dono, but if we are speaking words of surprise, then wouldn't it be better placed for me too be surprised of your attendance? After all, if memory serves me correctly didn't the Yellow Flash _single-handily _take out almost all of your army in minutes?"

_Oooooh I heard she had Lava release but damn! _Thinks Hiruzen with a withheld snicker.

Onoki glares and starts, "Why you-

"Tsuchikage-dono, please restrain yourself. The exams are starting." Hiruzen cuts off. Onoki sighs and nods. Hiruzen signals the proctor, Kitsuchi, too begin.

"Will Samui and Omoi of Kumogakure and Shino Aburame andShikamaru Nara of Konohagakure please come down to the arena floor?"

All four ninja make their way down and eventually are looking across from each other. With a shout of "Hajime!" Omoi rushes Shikamaru with his blade drawn. Shikamaru jumps back and puts his hands in the Nara signature hand-sign. Wordlessly, his shadow stretches and rushes toward the white haired boy. Omoi dodges the shadow with ease but gets swarmed by kikaichu. Omoi can feel his chakra leaving him quickly and curses. "**Raiton: Massive Overcharge!" **Based roughly off the Kaiten, lightning chakra gets expelled from Omoi's tenketsu and forms a defensive layer over his body. The beetles quickly disperse back to Shino allowing Omoi to regain his bearings. Samui appears next to him and puts her hand on his shoulder. "We need to be extra cautious, we are facing two incredibly smart individuals." Omoi nods and grips his sword tighter. Samui decides to test Shino's capabilities. In the next second, Shino is cut into two,,,blobs of insects. Samui tests a theory with a "**Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" **The fireball burns the insect clone alive.

In the Kage Booth

"Smart. Take away their bugs and the Aburame are near defenseless." Compliments Mei.

A nods and says, "Samui always was a sharp one."

Arena Floor

Shino watches the bug clones burn stoically for a couple of seconds before turning to his Nara teammate.

"Shikamaru-san, I believe it would be logical to forfeit this match." Shikamaru raises an eyebrow before narrowly dodging a barrage of kunai.

"Troublesome. Let me think Shino, then we'll see." States Shikamaru as he gets into his thinking pose. Shino says nothing in response; instead he steps up in front of Shikamaru. Omoi rushes the Aburame with a quick horizontal slash. Shino dodges it easily and plunges a kunai into Omoi's stomach. Shino stares impassively as the Omoi he has his hand in starts releasing electrical energy. The bug user takes his hand out and kicks Omoi away in caution. This caution was well placed as the Kumo-nin's body bursts into Raiton chakra. Samui watches and waits until Shino is distracted to rush Shikamaru with her tanto swinging vertically. Her tanto comes millimeters from the young Nara's head before Samui suddenly stops. "**Shadow Possession Jutsu…**Success." States Shikamaru as he stands back up with Samui mimicking his every move.

"Yo Shino, I think we've won."

Shino turns towards Shikamaru and nods, but a sword gets held up too his neck. "You sure about that?" Asks Omoi. The two hostage-takers stare at one another until Samui, still in Shikamaru's shadow, simply states, "**Raiton: False Darkness." **Shikamaru's eyes widen as a spear made of electricity comes out of Samui's mouth and shoots towards the Nara. Shikamaru barely dodges the spear, but he is unable to dodge a tanto strike to his chest. The Heir jumps away from Samui and tries to come up with some strategy to help his friend. Shikamaru inwardly curses and holds up his hand, "What a drag, I forfeit." Shino, still in Omoi's hold, nods, "Logically, I too will forfeit."

Kage Booth

"I believe all four deserve promotions. They all showed chunin-level leadership and strategy." States the Kazekage.

"Agreed." Respond both the Hokage and Raikage.

Spectator Seats

"Impressive teamwork." States Kakashi as he walks up too the Konoha nin who didn't pass the preliminaries and their Jounin. Next to them sits Karui, Kankuro, Akatsuchi, Suigetsu, Zabuza, and surprisingly Zaku.

"Kakashi? Well, color me surprised." States Asuma.

"Oh?" Asks Kakashi as he takes out his Icha-Icha, ignoring the glare from Kurenai.

"Uh-huh, thought you'd take advantage of the one more day." Clarifies Asuma

"I thought about it, but I figured it'd be better for Sasuke-kun too watch and prepare." Responds Kakashi with a flip of a page.

Asuma nods in acceptance and attempts to take out his own addiction, but a stone-cold glare from his Kurenai makes him think twice.

"Samui and Omoi did good that round, ne?" Asks Karui. Suigetsu nods with a grin. "Next match is gonna be a fun one too watch!" He exclaims.

Arena Floor

"Now, will Gaara and Temari Sabaku of Sunagakure, Haku Yuki of Kirigakure, and Deidara and Kurotsuchi of Iwagakure please come down?" Asks Kitsuchi.

The five ninja come down and get in ready stances. "Hajime!"

They all separate and get with their respective teammates. Wasting no time, Gaara sends a sand wave at the opposing team. Deidara dodges and throws a barrage of kunai. Gaara's sand comes up and catches all the kunai. Deidara grins widely and puts up a half-ram. "True art… is an explosion! **KATSU!" **The kunai embedded in Gaara's sand all reveal too have explosive tags attached to them. The redhead gets covered in smoke. From that smoke, come senbon. Temari reacts immediately, by sending a wave of wind from her fan to take the senbon off course. The wind from the fan blows the smoke away revealing Haku with a Kiri hunter mask on. "Time to get serious." She takes a step forward and disappears. Temari's eyes widen as the last Yuki appears in front of her. Haku kicks her in the stomach; sending her flying. She then rushes Kurotsuchi and swings with a chakra-laced punch. Kurotsuchi dodges it and throws one herself. It connects. Or so she thinks. Upon being punched, the Kiri-nin's body dissolves into water. By this time, Temari makes her way back to Kurotsuchi. "Where is she?" Asks Temari.

"No Idea. Be careful." Responds the wary pink-eyed kunoichi.

"Good Plan. 'Cept it won't help much. **Hyoton: Saber-Tooth Pursuit!"**

Saber-Tooth Tigers made out of ice rush Kurotsuchi and Temari from behind. Kurotsuchi turns around and lobs globs of lava at the tiger effectively taking both down. "Heh. Lava melts ice."

"True. But what about water? **Suiton: Water Fang Bullet!" **From the only lake in the arena, water rises from it and starts spiraling like an Inuzuka's **Fang Passing Fang. **The Fang Bullets shoots towards Kurotsuchi at a surprising speed. Kurotsuchi dodges and the Fang Bullet sprays water all around where the Iwa and Suna kunoichi are.

Kage Booth

"What a good fight." States Shibuki in awe.

"Indeed, I'm surprised about the Yuki though, I had heard they were all wiped out." Grunts A.

Mei nods, "Haku-chan would've died too, if it weren't for Zabuza. He found her and trained her."

Hiruzen turns towards Onoki, "Your granddaughter is quite strong." Onoki smirks and strikes a pose, "Of course she is! She is relate-*Crack* AH! My back!"

All of the Kage are forced to restrain their laughter as Onoki tries to crack his back into place.

Competitors Box

All of the competitors are watching the fight progress with observant eyes. Most of them are the silent type, so it's rather quiet in the box. Naruto looks on from the corner of the box or at least it looks like he is.

**Considering her age, that Kurotsuchi is quite strong. **States Kyubi inside Naruto's mind.

_I suppose. Haku will win though. _Naruto responds.

**What makes you so sure? **

_She's about to use her mirrors. Even one of Mei-obaachan's lava release jutsu can't burn those. _

Kyubi snorts, **Obaachan? That's unlike you kit. Getting attached?**

_No. Attachments such as those can only hinder our survival._

**I suppose. Oh also, you know that redhead's a jinchuriki as well, right?**

_Yeah, I figured it out when he kept ranting about his mother wanting that artist's blood. His seal must be shot to hell though._

Kurama nods and disconnects the mental link. Naruto looks down at the match and sees an ice dome made of mirrors.

_Called it._

He glances across from the mirrors of death and sees the blond Iwa guy encased in sand with only his head showing. With a shout of, "**Sand Burial!" **the sand compresses on the ninja splattering his blood everywhere. The sand drops what's left of his body to the floor with an audible thud. It didn't take much medical experience to see he was dead. The entire arena became dead silent as a thick killing intent rolls over all of them. All of the competitors, except Naruto and Kimimaro, drop to their knees as visions of their gruesome deaths play in their minds. Sighing, Naruto walks over to the closest people, Samui and Sasuke, and puts his hands on their shoulders. They both open their eyes wildly; looking around for any danger.

"Calm down. It was only killing intent." States Naruto as he walks back to his corner and continues watching.

Arena Floor

Oblivious to the death of her brother figure, Kurotsuchi stands in the middle of the dome covered in senbon. Temari had fallen almost as soon as the mirrors appeared. Whether she was dead or not was unclear to Kurotsuchi. She had tried every Lava jutsu in her arsenal and none had worked. Not. A. Single. One. Kurotsuchi was pissed, but knew she couldn't do anything. Haku throws one last senbon to Kurotsuchi's neck that would finally knock her out. Haku walks out of the mirror and wills the mirrors too disperse. After they all disperse, Haku is met with the most mangled corpse she's ever seen.

_Even Zabuza-sama doesn't butcher the body that bad. _Medics roll in and pick up the unconscious girls and the once-upon-a-time explosion release user. Gaara and Haku (Cautiously) make their way back to the competitor's box.

Kage Booth

Onoki almost went down to the arena floor and killed that little Suna bastard, but was stopped by all the other village leaders. Even the Shoton user stepped up. Onoki grumbled and sat back down, thinking of the way Kurotsuchi was going to react to the blond-nin's untimely demise.

Spectator Seats

"I knew that Gaara guy was nuts, but jeez." States Karui. Everyone nods in agreement, even his brother, Kankuro. Akatsuchi's fists tighten as Deidara gets carted off.

Arena Floor

After getting his own emotions under control, Kitsuchi walks out and calls for the next fighters. Tayuya, Dosu, Kimimaro, and Fuu walk down to the arena. The proctor starts the match and jumps away. Fuu rushes Dosu with a sword made out of water. Dosu puts his arms up as the sword connects with his melody arm. The sword vibrates and loses its shape. Fuu's eyes widen as her ears begin to get assaulted with sound. She's begins to lose her equilibrium, thus starts swaying. Dosu moves to finish her off, but the red object on her back unscrews itself and many different species of bugs start pouring out of it. The bugs swarm Dosu and all that could be heard is screaming from Dosu. The bugs disperse from Dosu, revealing him to be barely conscious and bleeding heavily. "Proctor.. I-I forf-" Dosu tries to stammer out, but a bone sword in his heart renders him dead. Kimimaro turns away from his "comrade" and rushes Tayuya. Tayuya dodges and jumps back, "Oi Proctor! Fuck this shit. I forfeit!" The redhead yells. Kitsuchi sweatdrops but nods and proclaims,

"Kimimaro Kaguya of Otogakure and Fuu of Takigakure are the winners!" The crowd claps, but its hollow compared to earlier.

Kage Booth

"That Kaguya is a bloodthirsty one, ne?" Asks Onoki.

Guren nods, "Ever since he came to Oto from Kiri he's been violent."

Mei shakes her head, "Even before the purges, the Kaguya were a barbaric clan. Always resorting to violence, rather than compromise."

Spectator Seats

Zaku stares at the corpse of his only friend for a while thinking, _That could've been me. It should've been me. _He looks down, solemnly praying for his dead friend.

"Well, the exams are particularly deadly this year." States Asuma solemnly.

"Hai. It's very unyouthful." Agrees Gai.

"Hey Gai, I forgot to ask, but how's Lee?" Asks Kurenai.

Gai gives a Nice Guy Pose and says, "He's going to make a full recovery!"

They all sweatdrop and turn back to the arena as Kitsuchi begins to speak.

Arena Floor

"Thank you everyone for watching today. Now, these are the fights for tomorrow,

Round 1: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Omoi

Round 2: Haku Yuki vs. Samui

Round 3: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kimimaro Kaguya

Round 4: Gaara Sabaku vs. Fuu."

All the people in the arena make their way out; most shook from the death but all excited for the next day's matches.

_Later that day_

Naruto walks down the street to his team's hotel when he hears crying coming from an alley. The swordsman strolls into the alley and sees the pink eyed Iwa-nin crying her eyes out muttering, "Deidara-nii" and, "Suna bastard". He contemplates just leaving her, but the little good that's left in him says otherwise.

_**It seems his heart hasn't completely frozen over yet…Interesting. Only time will tell if it ever will. **_Muses Kurama as his container puts his hand on Kurotsuchi's shoulder.

The Iwa-nin's eyes widen as she prepares to murder whatever prick decided to see her in her weakest state, but she is stopped by,

"It's hard isn't it? Feeling so useless?"

"The hell would you know about it!?" Hisses Kurotsuchi.

"More than you ever will know. Tell me though, would Deidara allow you to wallow in self-pity? Would you want him to see you like this?" Inquires Naruto.

"He's dead..His opinion doesn't matter anymore." Responds Kurotsuchi sadly.

"I suppose. But shouldn't your life?" Questions Naruto as he gazes at the beautiful full moon.

"E-excuse me?"

"Shouldn't you worry about surviving now? After all, don't you want to honor your brother figure?"

"What does surviving have to do with honoring him?"

"It's the only thing that matters. In a single moment, his life was forfeit. In a single moment, everything he was and everything he was supposed to be, disappeared. What better way to honor him, then live your life and survive this harsh world?" Naruto gives her no time to respond before he disappears in a **Body Flicker.**

Kurotsuchi looks at where he once was and sadly smiles, "A-Arigatou, Naruto-kun."

Ending: Let it Go by The Neighbourhood. Album: Thank You.

**A/n: So, there you go chapter three of SURVIVAL! Now, as you can see by the end there, I'm contemplating NaruKuro along with NaruSamu….so give me your opinions! Also, harem still on the table.**


	4. Chapter 4: DEAD Bone Pulse

Survival

Chapter 4: DEAD Bone Pulse

Opening: I Wish by Milky Bunny. Album: Milky Bunny.

"_That's what we'll always be, Naru-chan." Started the man. "Monsters, Demons, Killers… *cough* Ignorance breeds confusion, confusion breeds seclusion, and seclusion breeds hatred. Thus, the cycle of hatred continues. *cough* There is no escape from the cycle…Just prolonging it. I tried my hand at the recognition road, *cough* it didn't work… Now, it's up too you, to…choose…your….own….r..r..roa.. " States the man as he breaths his last breath._

Naruto shoots up from his bed with sweat pouring down his face.

"Fuck..Just a dream." Mutters the Kiri-nin as he wipes the sweat off his brow. The blond walks into the bathroom and does the regular song and dance. He then walks over to the hotel closet and puts on his normal attire except the bandage wrappings around his arms. The Uzumaki sits on the edge of his bed and takes out both his wrappings and his pen. With fluid and perfect handwriting, Naruto writes the kanji for "weight" on one piece of wrapping and "resistance" on the other.

"**Füin." **States Naruto. The kanjis glow and the papers wrap themselves around his arms. Naruto rolls his arms and stretches his fingers. With a nod of approval, he grabs his **Kibas **and places them in their respective sheaths, white hilt in the _Shiro _sheath, and black hilt in the **Kuro** sheath. With one last glance, Naruto walks out with his hands in his pockets.

_At the Arena_

"Will Sasuke Uchiha and Omoi please come to the arena floor?" Announces Kitsuchi.

Omoi walks down the staircase and Sasuke vaults over the railing, much to the fan girls joy. The proctor asks, "Are you both ready?", and upon two nods he shouts,

"Hajime!"

Sasuke rushes Omoi with speed that rivals Lee with his leg weights off and sends a hard punch to the dark-skinned boy's gut. Omoi goes skidding away, but is able to catch himself and land on his feet albeit shaken.

_With one punch!_ He rages mentally.

Sasuke disappears again and appears behind Omoi hoping to land another haymaker, but Omoi's ready. The Kumo-nin brings up his sword in defense and fist meets steel. Sasuke and Omoi both stare at each other before a smirk finds its way on Sasuke's lips. Omoi raises an eyebrow before he once again locks eyes with the Uchiha. Only this time, he's staring into a sea of red with two spinning tomoe.

"**Genjutsu: Sharingan."**

_In the Kage Booth_

"It seems your last Uchiha is a strong one, Hokage-dono." States Guren.

"Hai. Young Sasuke is remarked as a prodigy." Replies Hiruzen.

Raikage only smirks thinking,

_I wouldn't write Omoi out that quickly. As much as I hate too admit it, Bee's a good teacher._

_In the stands _

Sakura shouts out for her crush and his seemingly easy victory. Kakashi however isn't so optimistic,

_I have a bad feeling about this…_

_Arena floor_

Omoi begins to waver and soon falls over unconscious. Sasuke deactivates his dojutsu and awaits the call.

"Winn-

"**Raiton: Electromagnetic Murder!" **Sasuke gets hit by a powerful electrical surge and goes flying. After shaking it off, he stares wide-eyed as Omoi rushes him. Activating his **Sharingan** again, he dodges the sword strike easily.

Omoi turns around and looks at the Uchiha's feet.

"How did you escape my Genjutsu?" Questions Sasuke.

"I've been trained in the mastery of Kenjutsu and Raiton. It only took a small amount of Raiton chakra to jolt me out of your Genjutsu."

Nodding in acceptance, Sasuke runs through handsigns and exclaims, "**Katon: Praise the Firehawk!" **(**A/n: Hah! Borderlands 2 reference!) **From Sasuke's mouth comes a giant hawk made of fire that dive bombs Omoi. Sasuke, learning from past mistakes, rolls right. A second later, Omoi's blade penetrates the ground where he once stood. Omoi picks up his sword and relentlessly continues his assault. Sasuke inwardly curses as he continually dodges each sword strike, but fails to dodge a kick. Sasuke skids across the arena before eventually stopping with dust surrounding him. Omoi stares into the dust before an exclaimation of, "**Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" **catches his attention. Eight balls of fire erupt from the dust and fly towards Omoi. The Kumo-nin dodges the first four and slashes the fifth, but the last three hit him dead on. Sasuke presses his advantage and pours Raiton chakra into his right hand. Loosening his collar, he waits patiently for Omoi's form in the smoke. Surprising everyone present, Omoi rushes out of the smoke with his sword lit with his own Raiton chakra. Sasuke answers with his own rush towards Omoi. The two ninja meet in a clash of lightning that shakes the very core of the arena. Smoke envelopes everything.

_Spectator Seats_

"Kakashi, you didn't!" Exclaims Gai.

"Don't give me that, Gai. The chidori is far safer than the gates." Retorts Kakashi.

_Competitor's box_

**Grrrr. I hate those blasted Uchiha and their Kami-forsaken eyes. **Roars Kurama in Naruto's mind.

_Calm down. He's not even looking over here. _Responds Naruto.

**Che. How can you be so calm after what those accursed eyes did to your parents?**

_I don't judge the group by the one, Kurama._

Kurama snorts before resting his head in his humanoid arms.

Arena Floor

The smoke dissipates to reveal Sasuke and Omoi standing opposite each other in the middle of the ring. Blood erupts from Sasuke's shoulder as he falls to one knee. For a second, Omoi looks the victor, before the Kumo-nin's sword shatters and he falls flat on his stomach in a pool of his own blood.

"Winner, Sasuke Uchiha." The crowd roars in approval as Omoi gets carted away.

Kage Booth

Mei nods and states, "Great match. Both are definitely chunin material." The other village leaders all nod in agreement as the proctor calls for Haku and Samui.

Arena Floor

One second the two Kunoichi are facing each other, then as the proctor yells, "Hajime!" the two jump away from one another. Upon landing, Haku throws a barrage of senbon at the busty blond. Samui dodges easily and runs through hand signs. Haku notices this and does the same,

"**Hyoton: Saber-Tooth Pursuit!"**

"**Raiton: Electrode Cannon!" **

Tigers made of ice rush Samui, but from the Kumo-nin's mouth comes a powerful beam of electricity that completely shatters the tigers and hits Haku. The Kiri-nin gets sent flying into an arena wall. Samui, seeing a cool opportunity, draws her tanto and presses her advantage. Haku, now donning her hunter mask, responds with multiple senbon. All of the thin needles hit their mark, but the mark soon erupts into a torrent of Raiton chakra.

In the next second, Samui's tanto pierces Haku's stomach from behind. Haku turns her head around and simply says, "Checkmate." The Kiri-nin's body slowly becomes Ice before breaking apart. Samui's eyes widen as she hears, "**Demonic Ice Mirrors."**

An ice dome made completely of mirrors soon envelopes Samui.

_Kage Booth_

"Definitely a note-worthy fight." States the Kazekage.

Mei smiles and continues, "Between two note-worthy Kunoichi."

_Spectator Seats_

"That's match!" Roars Suigetsu.

"I wouldn't count Samui out yet. She's the strongest of the Kumo three_." _Retorts Karui.

_Contestant's box_

Sasuke, now bandaged up, walks up to Naruto and just stands next to him, not saying a word. However, both new what that action truly meant: mutual respect.

_Arena Floor_

From within the dome, Samui struggles to keep her consciousness as more senbon pierce her body.

_Just a little longer. _

In a split second, she sees Haku, the real one, preparing to throw another barrage of senbon.

_There!_

"**Raiton: Electrode Conduction!" **Samui roars.

Haku's eyes widen as she feels the worst pain of her life. The mirrors all begin to crumble around her as she jumps out of her own. Haku lands harshly and sees Samui walking towards her.

"B-but how?" Asks Haku, disbelief clear in her tone.

"When my **Electrode Cannon** hit you, it left residue Raiton chakra on your body. All I needed was a metal object that would allow me to centralize the electricity and attack you with it. Your senbon did the trick." Responds Samui before she knocks her out with a hilt to the forehead.

"Winner: Samui!" The crowd goes wild for the great match before them.

_Kage Booth_

Hiruzen nods, "Brilliant strategy. That Samui is a tough one."

A nods in response, "So is Haku. Those mirrors are deadly and efficient."

Arena Floor

"Now, will Naruto Uzumaki and Kimimaro Kaguya please come down?" Requests Kitsuchi.

Both men make their way down and look at each other stoically.

"Uzumaki-san, are you ready?" Asks Kitsuchi. Naruto nods in response.

"Kaguya-san, are you ready?" Another nod later, "Hajime!"

Wasting no time, Kimimaro rushes Naruto with a bone coming out of his palm. Naruto easily dodges and sends a haymaker to Kimimaro's gut, but stops the punch and jumps back.

"Your reaction time is good….for trash." Mocks Kimimaro as the bone protruding from his gut goes back into place. Naruto gives no reaction and reaches for _Shiro_. Kimimaro, in a show of Jounin-level speed, goes to stab the swordsman. Naruto stops him in his tracks with his blade, and disappears before Kimimaro's very eyes. Kimimaro dodges a slash that would've killed him and unintentionally lands in an area surrounded in water puddles. Naruto lands a couple yards in front of him and just waits. Kimimaro's eyes widen as from each puddle rises an exact copy of the swordsman. All the clones stalk towards the Dead Bone Pulse user and begin their onslaught. Blood flies as the Kaguya begins to get overwhelmed by the clones. He roars,

"**Dance of the Willow!" **Two bones protrude out of his back, his palms, and his elbows. He then takes out each clone in a beautiful display of parrying and countering. Just as the last clone falls, the real Naruto attacks from behind with the real blade. Kimimaro is forced to take the hit and jump away. Naruto gives him no breathing room with multiple slashes and stabs. Kimimaro hisses as more blood flies from his body.

_He shouldn't be able to cut me! _Kimimaro roars in his mind.

Naruto jumps back from the Kaguya and awaits the revenge assault. Kimimaro wordlessly activates **Dance of the Camellia**, which draws an augmented upper-arm blade. Once that's drawn, he begins the actual dance. In speeds, only Jounin ninja and up can see, let alone dodge, he slashes and cuts. Waiting for the inevitable opening that, to the pale-boy's immense surprise, never came.

"Y-you parried every movement of my blade! That shouldn't be possible!" Exclaims Kimimaro in a rare break of his usual calm demeanor. Naruto gives no response again and begins one-handed hand seals,

"**Raiton: Gian!" **The Kiri-nin opens his mouth as a spear made of electricity comes out of it. The Jutsu hits Kimimaro head on and sends him flying. Naruto watches as the Oto-nin slowly makes his way back to the middle of the arena. He mutters, "**Dance of the Larch."**, and several bones pop out from his upper body. Not wishing to be shish kabob'd , the Uzumaki evades rather than parries, but Kimimaro remains relentless and continues his assault. Naruto charges _Shiro _with Raiton and slashes at nothing. Or so it seems. From that slash, comes a wave of pure blue electricity that crashes into Kimimaro, sending him flying backwards.

_Kage Booth_

Onoki randomly starts laughing boisterously, confusing everyone around him.

"O-oh, that's rich!" He exclaims.

"What is, Tsuchikage-dono?" Asks Shibuki.

"That Uzumaki-boy looks oddly familiar dosen't he?" Asks Onoki, ignoring Shibuki.

A looks closer at the swordsman and his eyes widen, "He looks just like the flash!"

Hiruzen sighs, preparing a debate, but is stopped by Mei's statement, "And? Are you planning on attacking him? MY shinobi?"

Onoki begins laughing again, again confusing everyone around him. "Oh no. The fact that the Flash is dead is enough for me. It just intrigues me that his son is in Kiri instead of Konoha."

Mei nods and looks back at the Arean Floor. "All questions about him will be answered by him, not me." All the other Kage raise an eyebrow but shrug and continue watching except Hiruzen.

_Just what happened? _He wonders.

_Spectator Seats_

Kakashi smiles behind his mask as he watches the rather one-sided fight. His book was immediately put into his back pocket at the start of the match, much to the surprise too everyone around him.

_He's so strong. You'd be proud, Minato-sensei, Kushina-sempai._

Zaku, whose jaw has been mopping the floor since the start of the match, smirks while thinking, _Yeah, that's for Dosu, bitch._

Arena Floor

Naruto looks on impassively at the damage his **Raiton: Piercing Electric Slash **caused. Suddenly, foul chakra unlike anything he's ever felt before invades his senses.

**Dodge! **Roars Kurama inside Naruto's mind. Naruto immediately obliges, narrowly dodging a….spine. From the smoke, Kimimaro walks out in a new form. Kimimaro's appearance was similar to that of a dinosaur, with dark grey skin, six large bone spines protruding out of his back, and a long bone-spiked tail.

Kimimaro begins to laugh like a madman, spreading his arms out like an eagle preparing to take flight, with his spine still hanging loosely from his hand.

"This is the power given to me by master. This is the power to be the best tool I could be! Now, I'm going to end your pathetic existence, trash!"

Naruto's eyes narrow as he begins to think.

_He's gotten stronger… too strong. He's become a threat to my survival; no one becomes a threat to my survival. _

The swordsman closes his eyes and reaches for **Kuro**_. _When he opens his eyes, both pupils have become like slash marks and he has both his blades drawn.

"It seems I need to get serious." He states. Kimimaro's eyes widen as a massive amount of Chakra starts coming out of his opponent's body. One single thought comes from the entire arena, even the Kage Booth.

_He was kicking his ass and still holding back._

Kimimaro roars and rushes the Kiri-nin with his spine still out. He uses his spine as a whip and uses his other arm, which became a drill, to skewer Naruto. Naruto does something that shocks the Kaguya down to his very core. He shifts right, dodging the drill and whip, and, faster than even Kimimaro can follow, de-attaches the drill from his body with one fell swoop. Kimimaro roars in pain as Naruto continues his advantage, vigorously. Kimimaro can't even count the amount of slashes and cuts he sustains. He falls down on one knee as the Kiri-nin swipes excess blood off his **Kuro **blade. As he's walking towards Kimimaro, he puts his _Shiro _in a reverse grip.

Coughing up blood, the Kaguya asks, "H-how are you so strong?"

The two lock eyes for a second before Naruto's suddenly in front of him with **Kuro **in his intestine and _Shiro _cutting cleanly through his heart. The last thing the Kaguya hears before his life ends is, "I chose Survival."

Ending: This is Gospel. Album: Too Weird to Live, Too Rare to Die!

**A/N: Yay! One more chapter and the chunin exams are over! To be honest, I wanted to at least end Gaara and Fuu's fight in this one, but I really like where it ended instead. Now, please give me your feedback.**


	5. Chapter 5: Just Like You

**Review Responses!:**

**BacoBoyX9: Thank You! I agree about the underuse of pairings like NaruKuro or NaruSamu, but I, personally, don't mind NaruSaku or NaruHina. Nonetheless, I can assure you neither pairing will be in this fic.**

**Gravio: Thank you!**

**Generation Zero: Hahaha. We'll see, won't we?**

**Plums: For some time, Naruto's back-story will be shrouded in mist. However as far as a massive flashback, it's not gonna happen.**

**DragonKeeper10: Thank You! Both Kurotsuchi and Samui will be in the harem…if there is one.**

**Dark Inari Of The Fist: Rather aggressive aren't we?**

**Guest: Thank You! I'll take your choices into consideration.**

Survival

Chapter 5: Just Like You

Opening: My Songs Know What You Did In Dark by Fall Out Boy. Album: My Songs Know What You Did In Dark-Single.

_Spectator Seats_

Karui turns to Suigetsu and asks, "I thought he disliked death?"

Suigetsu snorts, "You weren't paying enough attention. He said _unnecessary _bloodshed. Apparently, somewhere along the line Naruto decided Kimimaro's death was necessary._" _

Karui shakes her head and glances at the only Oto-nin sitting with them. Zaku has a sincere smile on his face as he stares at the corpse of the Kaguya. Karui sighs and thinks,

_I'm surrounded by lunatics. _

_Kage Booth_

Guren's eyes widen before a malicious smile breaks out on her face.

_Now that he's gone, Orochimaru-sama has to choose me as his next body!_

Onoki chooses to ignore the crazy shoton user and states, "Well, that Naruto is full of surprises, ne?"

The Kazekage nods and replies, "Indeed. It speaks volumes that he has the ability to dispatch of enemies…even with thousands of eyes watching him."

A smirks and says, "Yeah. In a couple of years, he might be worth fighting."

Shibuki sweatdrops at the three Kage.

_How can they disregard human life like that? Tou-san…is this how a leader should act?_

None of the other village leaders notice the silent conversation going on between Mei and Hiruzen; probably because it's being said through their eyes. The conversation simply was an "I'll explain later" look from Mei to Hiruzen. Inwardly sighing at the inevitable migraine, the Sandaime Hokage signals for the next fight.

"Will Gaara Sabaku and Fuu please make their way down to the arena?" Proclaims Kitsuchi.

The two jinchuriki make their way down to the arena floor.

"Are you both ready?" Asks Kitsuchi.

Both Chunin hopefuls nod and with a "Hajime!" they jump back from each other. Gaara points his palm at Fuu with a bloodthirsty grin. "Mother wants your BLOOD!" Sand rushes the mint-haired Kunoichi, but it gets met with a shield of bugs.

"No thanks. I like my blood to stay with me."

Gaara growls and says, "**Sunaton: Sand Shuriken." **

Fuu dodges the sand shuriken easily and charges her fellow container with a water sword. Gaara's sand stops the water sword dead in its tracks and stabs the wielder in the gut. However, Gaara's eyes widen as Fuu's body breaks apart into insects. Those insects collide with the sand, effectively taking Shukaku's attention away from everywhere else…including the ground underneath his container.

Fuu explodes out of the ground in front of Gaara, but behind the Sand and Bug tug-of-war. With a water-cutting sword and her Bijuu's wings, the Nanabi container slashes Gaara diagonally; from his left hip to his right shoulder, and escapes the sand's reach by flying up.

"AHHHHHHHHH! THE PAIN! MOTHER, MAKE IT STOP!" Screams Gaara as sand surrounds him, forming a protective sphere.

Spectator Seats

Kankuro eyes widen, "We need to end this match! Gaara's going to release Shukaku!"

Temari shakes her head, "Even if he does, Tou-san will stop him."

Sakura looks at her sensei, "Kakashi-sensei, what do they mean by 'release'?"

Kakashi glances at her from his book, "I'll explain later, Sakura-chan." Sakura pouts and grumbles about 'lazy perverted Senseis'.

_Competitor's Box_

Both Samui and Sasuke fall on one knee as a thick and malicious killer intent flood the box. The two ninja hear Naruto say, "Baka…He's giving control to the Ichibi. He'll kill every Innocent here." Samui's eyes widen, "Give control? You mean he's a jinchuriki?"

Naruto nods and glances back to the arena as Sasuke asks, "Jinchuriki?"

"Jinchuriki or The Power of Human Sacrifice is a title given to nine select shinobi that have one of the Bijuu sealed inside them." Explains Samui.

Sasuke's eyes widen, "How can you tell if they're Jinchuriki?"

"They usually have characteristics relevant to their Bijuu…For example, Gaara has a black outline around his eyes, similar to a raccoon." Answers Naruto with his back still to them.

"However, he isn't what I'm worried about.. One Bijuu can be dealt with, but two.. This village wouldn't have any chance of survival." Continues Naruto.

"You mean…Fuu is a Jinchuriki too?" Asks Sasuke, with a concerned expression. Naruto nods and looks at the Kage Booth. Mei and Naruto lock eyes and Mei nods at him.

_Kurama, you ready?_

Kurama bears his fangs and roars, **I'M ALWAYS READY TO RIP THAT VERMIN TANUKI TO SHREDS!**

_Arena Floor_

Fuu's eyes widen as from the sphere a loud roar is heard. "**WAHOO! ORE IS FREE!"**

_Shit! Lucky 7, what should we do? _Asks Fuu.

_I don't know, Fuu-chan… Wait, I can feel Kurama's Jinchuriki getting powered up. I think he's coming to help! _Responds the Nanabi, Chomei.

Naruto appears in front of Fuu with both **Kibas **drawn. He looks back at her and asks, "Seven…You aren't going to release Chomei, right?"

Fuu shakes her head and Naruto looks back at the growing Bijuu in front of them. He prepares to take down the Ichibi before Fuu says, "Wait! I can help!" Naruto, again, looks back at his fellow container and sees determination in her exotic orange eyes. Usually, he wouldn't give a damn about determination, but…he always liked orange.

"Do what you wish. Shukaku has a strong wind affinity and can control Sand like One. The only way to take him down i-" Starts Naruto before two people appear next to them. These two people are Samui and Sasuke.

Sasuke smirks, "We're here to help." Naruto raises an eyebrow as Kitsuchi's voice rings through the entire arena.

"Welcome everybody to our final match! Naruto Uzumaki, Fuu, Sasuke Uchiha, and Samui vs. The Monster Tanuki!"

_Un-fuckin-believable. They seriously don't think the crowd will- _

"HELL YEAH! UCHIHA-SAMA, WHOOP THAT MONSTER'S ASS!" Roars a random civilian and like dominoes the entire crowd is roaring their approval of the climax of the chunin exams.

_I fucking hate this village. _

Kurama snorts, **As fun as hearing your hatred is, which trust me it is, we have an overgrown raccoon's ass to kick.**

_Right._

Naruto sheaths his blades and crosses his arms. Chakra begins to whip around him akin to Lee when activating his gates.

_Spectator Seats_

"Gai! Is that?" Asks Kakashi.

Gai shakes his head, "No, it's something else.."

Zabuza, for the first time, says, "Naruto's on a different level than any other genin. We had to make sure he wouldn't massacre the competition, so he was given a mission alongside the chunin exams. The mission simply was too win, but while handicapped."

_Kage Booth_

Onoki's eyes widen, "He was holding back this entire time?!"

_Such incredible chakra! Just how strong are you, Naruto? _Wonders Hiruzen.

_Arena Floor_

Naruto roars, "No holding back! **KAI!" **and the bandaging around his arms unwrap themselves. Then, he was gone. All anyone can see is a mop of blond hair seemingly flashing from one point to the next.

Shukaku growls, "**Your speed will not help you! Ore is the perfect defense! No one can hurt Ore!"**

Naruto reappears next to his temporary teammates and thinks.

_It's impossible for a Bijuu just to take control. It needs a conduit, but where and what is the conduit. _Then like a light bulb went off in his head Naruto smirks underneath his green face bandages.

_Of course! It's One himself! But where is he? Damn, there's only one way to find out._

He looks at his team and says, "I have a plan."

Usually, Sasuke would scoff and do his own thing, but this Kiri-nin has proven himself multiple times over to Sasuke. So, the last loyal Uchiha shuts up and listens carefully.

"**Katon: Intelligent Hard Work!" **Sasuke fires a small fireball directly at the Tanuki's body. Sand comes up and protects Shukaku from the small fireball, but that small fireball becomes a firestorm that completely engulfs the sand; creating glass.

"**Raiton: False Darkness!" **Samui hits the Ichibi directly in his now unprotected back with a spear made of lightning.

"**Suiton: Great Waterfall Technique!" **A giant waterfall, courtesy of Fuu, rises from under the Sand Bijuu's body, lifting up and smashing him down with the might of a waterfall.

"**Ranton: The Calm!" **From above the Tanuki, Naruto brings his right palm forward and a beam, made of lightning and water, shoots out of it and directly hits the Ichibi in the head. Naruto lands on the ground and watches for Gaara.

_Not in his gut, back, or stomach…There! His head!_

Naruto sends chakra to his feet and jumps on the Tanuki's arm. The Swordsman runs up the Bijuu's arm, while cutting down any sand with _Shiro. _Everyone watches with bated breath as Naruto makes it on to Shukaku's head. Naruto cocks his free hand into a fist and with some added chakra, for good measure, sends a haymaker directly to the Kazekage's son face. Gaara's eyes open wildly as he is catapulted off of the now decomposing Shukaku's body. He smashes into the nearby wall.

"**NO! ORE WON'T GO BACK! FUCK YOU, KURA-" **Starts the now completely re-sealed Bijuu.

**HAH! Serves you right, Vermin! **Says Kurama as his container slides down the softened sand.

"Winners: Naruto Uzumaki, Fuu, Sasuke Uchiha, and Samui!"

The entire arena erupts into clapping and shouting, but Naruto ignores all of it. His mind only thinking about one thing; his fellow Jinchuriki. The Kiri-nin makes his way too the hole in the wall and watches with sadness as Gaara crawls out. "I-I won't let you! I won't allow my existence to be erased!" All the people in the arena, even the Kage, turn their attention to Gaara and Naruto.

Naruto takes a knee and looks into Gaara's eyes, "It's hard isn't it? The pain, the sadness? It's a pathetic life I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy."

Gaara lets out a sarcastic laugh, "What would you know about MY pain? About MY suffering? You're a prodigy! A swordsman of the Mist!"

Naruto says nothing for a second before standing up and taking off his shirt leaving only his mesh undershirt on.

"I know more about your pain then you could ever realize One, because.." Starts Naruto as he takes off his mesh-shirt revealing a seal on his stomach.

"…I'm just like you."

Ending: Collar Full by Panic! At The Disco. Album: Too Weird To Live, Too Rare To Die!

**Boom! Chapter Done! Oh also, if you're wondering why Naruto has Storm Release it's because I think it's cool…Just Kidding!...Maybe. You'll have to read to find out, ne? Also, I've decided there will be a harem, but a small one of about four or five girls. Two girls have already been chosen. I'm sure you, my beloved readers, can figure out those two. Now, your jobs are too review and give me suggestions on the other two or three. Alright. Now, I'm going to sleep, so G'Night! **

**P.s I personally like NaruFu…just saying.**


	6. Chapter 6: I Beg To Differ

**A/N: Edit: I decided to re-do some parts because when I re-read it I even realized it was an odd chapter. So, re-do!  
**

**Also, just for the record I am NOT bashing Hiruzen in any way shape or form. My POV is that he's like what 80? Sorry, but that's WAY to old to be running a ninja village, Kami no Shinobi or not. So, that's what you'll all be reading an old Hiruzen who's age is working against him.**

** Review Responses!: **

**Desdelor97: Thank you! And, will do.**

**Pyrophoricity: Welcome. And, Yup!**

**HjLostDreams: Thank you and I wanted to try a new angle on the Shukaku fight…Glad you enjoyed it!**

**Dragonkeeper10: Hmmmm, NarutoxFem!Haku….Tell you what, I'll consider it.**

Survival

Chapter 6: I Beg To Differ

Opening: Burn by Ellie Goulding. Album: Burn- Single.

There's a common urban myth in the areas surrounding the newly named Land of Sound. It goes, "There's a sound barrier surrounding that Land…Once you cross those borders, you become subject to the screams of the poor fools caught by a white snake." What the people don't know is how true these rumors are. The Land of Sound is Orochimaru's territory and, to put it bluntly, the Snake Sage is one fucked-up individual. He is constantly experimenting on Innocents to further his goal of knowing all Jutsu, thus the screams. Right now, Orochimaru is talking with his most loyal follower, Kabuto Yakushi.

"Kabuto, tell me, what information you have gathered about the chunin exams?" Asks Orochimaru.

"Many interesting things have happened at these Exams, Orochimaru-sama. For one, young Sasuke-kun has come far with his overall prowess as a Ninja." Replies Kabuto.

Orochimaru nods while licking his lips, "Good. His Sharingan will be instrumental to my goals. Anything else?"

Kabuto smirks, "It seems the Kyubi Jinchuriki was there also…as a Kiri-nin."

Orochimaru brows furrowed, not seeing how this mattered.

"And is power is nothing to sneeze at. He killed Kimimaro in one-on-one combat….easily."

Now this caught the S-rank Nin's attention.

_He took down the leader of the sound five….easily? I wonder…_

"Has he shown intense loyalty to Kirigakure?" Asks Orochimaru.

Kabuto shakes his head, "That information will be delivered to me soon. It seems he has been summoned to a council meeting. If I may ask Lord Orochimaru, what are you planning?"

Orochimaru chuckles, "KuKuKuKu…Making my old colleagues' job that much harder."

_Council Meeting Room _

The meeting room was, for obvious reasons, quite large; easily fitting both the Civilian Council and Shinobi Council with some space. That night's meeting however was special because not only were both councils there, but also all of the Village Leaders that were at the Chunin Exams and their respective guards: Darui, C, Ao, Chojuro, Fuu, Baki, Kurotsuchi, Kitsuchi, Tayuya, Jirobo, Kakashi, and Asuma.

"Tell me, Hokage-dono. Why is it we are here?" Asks A in a 'just-woke-up-don't-fuck-with-me' tone. Hiruzen prepares to answer, but it's Mei who responds.

"Hokage-dono and I decided it would better help relationships between our villages if we showed some trust."

Hiruzen nods in agreement before speaking to everyone in the room.

"Sorry for calling of you so late, but the matter-at-hand is of the upmost importance."

Hiashi Hyuga speaks up, "Having to do with?"

"The Kyubi Jinchuriki and the heir of the Namikaze/Uzumaki clans."

Gasps litter both Councils as the words leave the Hokage's mouth.

Then the doors open, to reveal Naruto in his normal attire except without his **Kibas**. To most people, it would seem he is aloof, but to experienced Ninja he's pissed. As shown by the fact he doesn't bow to anyone in the room; not even too his own village leader.

"Hello Naruto-kun. " States Hiruzen. Naruto gives no response except looking at him with cold cerulean-blue eyes.

After a couple of seconds of intense silence, he asks, "Why am I here?"

A civilian stands up, "Now listen here de-". He starts before an intense Killer Intent from Hiruzen shuts him up.

"Now with that distraction taken care of, we can continue. Naruto-kun, you are here because we have some very important matters to discuss, but before we start on those..Can you please tell us what happened 9 years ago?" Asks Hiruzen with a grandfatherly smile.

Instantly Naruto replies, "No."

Everyone in the room's eyes widen at the blatant denial of their leader.

Onoki, for his part, kept most of his laughter in.

"W-Why not?" Asks Hiruzen wide-eyed.

"Because, you didn't care then and you don't care now. I'm not an idiot, I know what's going on. You all are discussing village affairs and I'm being used as a fucking trading card by _Mei_." Responds Naruto with his arms crossed.

No one except Mei caught the venom when the swordsman spoke her name.

Hiruzen sighs, "You have to understand Naruto-kun, as the J-"

Naruto growls, "Understand? YOU want ME to understand what being a container entails? Are you kidding me? Let me make this clear, to all of you, there's no way I'm coming back to this place, this _hell-hole _you call a village. I hate everything about this place. You all scorned me, hated me, _tortured _me. Now, that I'm strong you want me back? Tch. You can all go to hell."

Everyone's jaws are all the way to their knees after that response, even Mei.

_I knew he disliked Konoha, but to this extent? And what did he mean tortured? _Wonders Mei.

Shikaku Nara speaks up, "Look. I don't know what happened to you in your past, but you can't blame the entire village."

Naruto locks eyes with the Clan head preparing to retort before he feels the intrusion of someone else's chakra in his own.

_Genjutsu….Kurama?_

**I got it. Also, I'm really enjoying this meeting. I got popcorn and everything.**

_Thanks. At least you're enjoying this. I tried to keep my cool, but goddamn I hate this place._

Kurama nods.

Naruto glances around the room before landing on the bandaged form of Danzo Shimura.

_Can you feel that?_

Kurama growls, **It's a Sharingan. Wait no, not one. It's multiple! I can feel the negative emotions fucking rolling of that mummy and their centered on his bandaged eye and arm.**

Naruto and Danzo lock eyes and once again, he can feel a Genjutsu trying to be placed on him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Asks Naruto in an even more annoyed tone. The rest of the people in attendance look at him oddly.

Danzo replies, "Watch how you speak to me, Uzumaki-san. I am a Village Elder, I deserve respect from children like you."

Naruto snorts, "You don't deserve respect from me. Especially, when you're outfitted with something that's not even yours. Tell me, Shimura, why is it that you have Sharingan in both your eye and arm?"

Danzo's eyes widen as faster than most can follow two kunai are planted into the wall behind him. Blood splatters from the wall as two blanked mask ninja fall forward dead. Some of the civilian council faint, and all of the shinobi council narrow their eyes. Most thinking,

_Bout fucking time, Karma's a bitch._

_Impossible! _Exclaims Danzo internally.

Hiruzen's eyes widen at the two dead ninja. He growls, "Kakashi, Asuma arrest Danzo for treason, but first tear off those bandages."

"Hai." They both respond. Danzo tries to move, but a hand on his shoulder stops him. The old war hawk looks up and sees the bandaged face of Naruto. By then, Asuma and Kakashi are there and rip off the bandages on Danzo's face and arm. Revealing a Sharingan in his right eye socket and three big golden braces on his right arm. The Blond Swordsman reaches down and forcefully rips the braces off, exposing ten more Sharingan. Multiple gasps are heard from the Shinobi council and pretty much all of the civilian council are out.

"Pathetic. This world would be better off without you, Imposter." States Naruto as he brings his hand to his bandaged mouth. He puts the mask down to reveal three whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek and elongated canines; like every other member of the Swordsman of the Mist. The Kiri-nin then flicks his thumb over one of the canines. With a mildly bleeding thumb, he puts up a half-ram and, like magic, **Kuro **appears in his hand.

"Naruto! You will not kill him! He has crimes that need to be answered for!" Exclaims Hiruzen.

Naruto sends a cold glare the Hokage's way, "You're too soft. This man disrespected your position as Hokage and you allow him too keep on breathing? Its no wonder most of your genin are as weak as they are."

Mei steps up, "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, you will not harm that man or I will take away your place as a Swordsman of the Mist."

Naruto locks eyes with Mei and grunts as he reverse-summons **Kuro **back to it's sheath.

Four Anbu appear and shunshin away with Danzo to T&I.

Naruto walks towards the door, but the Sandaime stops him by saying, "This meeting is not over. Come back and tell us what happened all those years ago." By this time, most of the civilian council is awake again.

The Kiri-nin ignores him and keeps on walking.

"NARUTO!" Hiruzen roars.

Still, Naruto keeps on walking.

Just as he reaches the door, his body no longer is able to move.

Shikaku sighs, "Troublesome. Just tell us already. It's illogical to continue to ignore us. Lest you really wish to stay in Konoha."

Naruto says, "You all really don't understand do you? I'm keeping myself barely in check. The fact that I'm even in this village is bringing so much rage and anger from my heart that I can barely even control it. I thought I buried all of these petty emotions long ago….but it seems no matter what I do, no matter where I go, you're all still going to follow me. I'm not coming back to Konoha, even if I put my own life at risk… I wish for survival, but surviving isn't worth jack shit if I'm inside this Village. I'll tell you what happened on that night…on one condition."

Onoki speaks up, "And that is?"

Naruto, who is still under the shadow possession jutsu, replies, "After, you all leave me the fuck alone."

Hiruzen simply replies, "Fine. Begin."

Shikaku releases the Jutsu and Naruto calmly walks back to his place in front of the council.

Naruto decides to peer out of the window as he retells the story,

"October 10th…My birthday was and always will be the worst day of my life. I always spent it either hiding or being attacked my mobs on their annual 'fox hunts'. My sixth birthday was the worst of them all… I tried running, but there were shinobi among them. They caught me and took me to a training ground. After a couple of kicks and punches, they took out their real idea…a cross. They strung me up like some fuckin' ornament and after I was hung up, they lit the thing on fire."

All of the people of the council are speech-less, except one civilian.

"That's what you deserved! For killing our loved ones! You De-". The sentence was never completed as a kunai strikes the man in the center of his forehead, courtesy of an Anbu with a cat mask.

She states coldly, "That is still an S-Rank Secret. Anyone who mentions it will die."

Naruto nods her way and continues,

"It was the worst pain of my entire life..I could feel every skin fiber burning. I just wanted it too end so badly that I let all my pent-up hatred inside my heart explode. All of the pain, suffering, sadness, and loneliness that I felt became my sword, and I used it too slaughter each and every foxhunter. Only when the last men fell, did I realize what I had done…So, I did the only thing my six year old mind could think of…I ran….and ran….and ran until my legs couldn't hold me anymore. I guess I crossed a couple of borders, because when my legs finally gave an Anbu from Kiri picked me up and then I lost consciousness."

Hiruzen raises an eyebrow, "Anbu? I thought the rebels didn't have any Anbu…"

Mei sighs, "We didn't…but the Loyalists did."

Another round of gasps came as Hiruzen asks, "And then?"

Naruto shakes his head, "The night ended there. I'm done playing story-teller."

"Well, may I ask one more question?" Asks Onoki.

Naruto stays silent until, "Fine."

"From what I heard, you seemed to hold hatred for this village...Which trust me I can relate. But, why do you stay in the Mist? What ties you there? Your swordsman status?"

"I was picked up by Anbu and taken to Yagura. It was he who taught me how to survive. The Mist was his baby; his life. I owe him more than anyone so I fight for his baby, his Kiri."

A nods and asks, "Were you there during the bloodline purges?"

Naruto looks away, "I was one of the lead executioners. Whatever Yagura asked of me, I did. If he asked me to destroy an entire platoon of Rebels, I would do it with vigor."

Kurotsuchi's eyes widen before thinking,

_He seems guilty at least..._

Hiruzen asks, "What changed?"

_Naruto_ sighs, "I guess Yagura showed his true colors. He left me for dead...but that's neither here nor there. Can I go now?"

Mei nods, "Thank you, Naruto. You can go back to the hotel. Rest assured, we won't bug you anymore."

Naruto, for the first time, bows and then exits.

"Well, that wasn't dull." States Darui.

A chuckles and nods, "Things never are with that gaki. He's going places, I can tell."

Onoki smirks, "I agree. Things are going to be more interesting, but now, we must talk about the exploding tag in the room."

Hiruzen nods, "Indeed. It's time for peace-talks, my fellow Kage."

_With Naruto _

As soon as he walked out of the council room, the survivalist shunshined to the only place where he could collect his thoughts in Konoha. Ironically, the spot happened to be on top of his father's head.

**Naruto…**

_Yeah?_

**That man, Danzo…He needs to die. **

_Oh?_

**If he were allowed to live, it would only cause problems down the road. We need to clip the root now before it's too late.**

Naruto gives no reply for a couple of seconds before he simply replies,

_Understood. I'll take him down._

Naruto stands up and prepares to jump off before he hears footsteps behind him. The Kiri-nin turns around and sees Samui standing a couple yards in front of him.

They both stare at each other for what seemed like hours before Samui rushes Naruto with her tanto swinging vertically. Naruto rolls left and repeats the same process he did earlier to summon **Kuro**, except now it's _Shiro. _

Samui stops herself from ogling at his exposed face and continues her assault. Naruto parries the intial slash and kicks her in the stomach; sending her back. He uses her temporary disorientation against her as he zigzags directly for a diagonal slash. Samui leans back to dodge and then throws her tanto in the air. The Kumo-nin then goes for a round-house kick that Naruto catches, but he's forced to release lest he get cut by the falling tanto. Samui catches it in a reverse grip and once again the two blondes are partners in a beautiful deadly dance.

The dance ends up taking the two to the edge of the Yondaime's head. Samui goes for a slash, but Naruto dodges. The kunoichi misplaces a step and begins to fall over the edge, but the swordsman catches her and brings her close. So close, that their bodies are almost touching with the moonlight being their only source of light. They stare into each other's eyes once again, except this time Samui gets bold and slams her lips onto Naruto's. For that moment, Naruto forgets the pain of his life and solely focuses on the girl in his arms. Both reluctantly end the kiss for air as Naruto leans his forehead into hers.

"I don't know why you did this, but trust me when I say I'm not worth it." Says Naruto somberly.

Samui just replies, "I beg to differ, Naruto-kun."

And once again their lips met.

Ending: You Make Me Feel by Cobra Starship Feat. Sabi. Album: Night Shades.

**A/N: So…..Yeah! Tell me what you think! Later! Also, I'm considering a neglect fic…maybe. I dunno. We'll see. I hope you all liked the tidbit of Naruto's history, trust me there is much more that happened. Also, I'm expecting now you all figured out who said the thing about hatred inside Naruto's dream. Did you like the way I wrote it? Or should it have been a flashback?**


	7. Chapter 7: The Calm

**Review Responses!:**

**Dude: Sorry, dude. I'm not one to go against my word. Trust me, it won't be boring.**

**Gravio: I know, last chapter was…odd to say the least. I tried fixing it somewhat, so it should be okay-ish now. Also, I wouldn't say they "despise" each other, instead it's more of a begrudging respect.**

**Plums: I tried fixing that chapter a lil. Most of my edit was lead by your review so, thank you and please take a look.**

**CreedRazerReaper: Thank you. And about the Neglect fic, it will be a new story, so look out for it.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I would just like to apologize for the disgusting trash that was last chapter, I have no excuse, but I will like to thank everyone who voiced their opinion because that helps me improve as an author. **

**Now, onto the chapter!**

Survival

(Arc II)

Chapter 7: The Calm

"_Change is the law of life. And those who look only to the past or present are certain to miss the future."_

_John F. Kennedy_

Opening: I Need Your Love by Calvin Harris (featuring Ellie Goulding). Album: Halcyon.

Inhale…exhale. Inhale…exhale.

"Hide your chakra better, Chojuro. I can still sense you." States Naruto with his eyes closed.

"H-Hai, Naruto-sempai." Responds the blue-haired boy meekly.

The two ninja are in the middle of The Seven Ninja Swordsmen's personal training ground. It's a lush training ground that is perpetually covered in Mist. The swordsmen use this mist to train their senses for their patented Silent Killing techniques.

Inhale….exhale. Inhale…exhale.

Naruto suddenly opens his eyes and states, "Ao, what brings you here?"

As the words leave the Yondaime's Legacy's mouth Ao appears on the side of the training ground.

"Naruto, Mizukage-sama calls for you." Answers Ao.

The Kiri-nin nods and stands up. Before Shunshin'ing away, Naruto ruffles Chojuro's hair saying, "Keep working on it. You're making fine progress." Chojuro grins and puffs his chest as the Blond disappears in a swirl of Ranton.

_Hokage Office_

Sasuke stands before the Hokage alongside the rest of Team 7.

"Jonin Kakashi, Chunin Sasuke, and Genins Sakura and Sai, you all are being given a special A-Rank mission."

Iruka's eyes widen, "B-But, Hokage-sama!"

Hiruzen raises a hand to stop him, "Iruka-kun, they will not be alone on this mission. What's special about this mission, is that they'll be assisted by teams from each of the Big Five."

Iruka nods reluctantly and keeps quiet.

"Your mission will be too meet up with the other teams and then begin Operation: Mute."

"Operation: Mute?" Inquires Sai.

Hiruzen nods, "In each of your mission scrolls, there is a map of the Land of Sound. On this map, are multiple marks. Each of these marks symbolize one of my old student's labs. Operation: Mute is too recover any information from those labs and then destroy them."

"How did we acquire this info? I thought Orochimaru was perfect at covering his tracks?" Questions Sasuke.

"Orochimaru sent Suna this info as a sign of trust, so they would join forces and attack us. However, the Kazekage decided Konoha is a better ally."

Kakashi chuckles, "A man worthy of his position."

Hiruzen smiles, "Indeed. Now, anymore questions?"

"How long will this take?" Asks Sakura.

"As long as it needs too. Pack for at least a month. Now, everyone except Kakashi is dismissed." Responds the Hokage.

Once they are gone, Hiruzen throws Kakashi a scroll and activates a privacy seal.

"Exactly one week ago, Danzo Shimura was killed in prison. There is no evidence, except for his slit throat."

Kakashi's eyes widen as Hiruzen states, "Your personal mission is an S-rank one. You are too figure out if Naruto Uzumaki is the one that killed Danzo."

"And if it was him?"

Hiruzen turns to look at his village.

"Then, you are to detain and bring him back for criminal trial."

_Forgive me, Minato, Kushina. _

_In an Inn; in the Land of Sound. _

"Hello! How may I help you today, sir?" Asks the attendant.

The middle-aged man in front of her smiles and responds, "Just a room for me and the fam."

The attendant nods and asks, "Any specific room?"

"9-H."

"Ahh, the deluxe hot-springs! Good choice, sir. Here are your room keys." The attendant hands him the keys and the family of four walks away. The attendant waits until the family is gone before standing up and walking to the door leading into the Inn. She puts her hand on the door and focuses her chakra until a seal appears.

Putting up a half ram, she states, "**Fuinpo: Hiding in Plain Sight.**"

From the outside, the once decent looking Inn becomes an abandoned one. The attendant smirks from behind the abandoned Inn's door and states, "**Kai."**

In a puff of smoke, the attendant becomes Kurotsuchi. The Iwa-nin whistles as she walks to room 9-H.

By then, the family of four makes into the room and all of them release their henges to reveal Team 7.

"Kakashi-sensei, why did we stop here?" Asks Sakura.

"Well my cute little genin and not-so-cute chunin, this is our base of operations for the duration of this mission."

Sasuke nods and moves to take off his backpack but Kakashi signals for him to follow. The Konoha-nin all walk up to the room's hot springs where Kakashi states, "Konoha Team Reporting."

Nothing happens for a couple of seconds before a voice responds, "Password?"

"Teamwork."

To the genin and chunin's surprise, the water drains out to show a staircase.

"C'mon. Time to meet our new roommates." Says Kakashi cheerfully.

As they descend the staircase, the door behind them closes and the water refills the hot spring.

Team 7 makes it to one more door.

The Jonin opens the door to reveal a decently sized room. Inside this room there is a couch, a TV, a coffee table, and two recliners. Fuu and Karui are sitting on the couch and Omoi is sitting in one of the recliners.

"Yo." They all lazily state as they watch TV.

Kakashi eye smiles, "So, which one of you is going to show us around?"

Karui simply responds, "Omoi."

"B-But what if I get lost? Or I accidentally push one of them into—Ow!"

"Baka! Just show them around!"

Omoi sighs and states,

"Well, this is the living room and over there is the kitchen." He then leads them down a hallway that has doors on each side.

"Each village gets a room. Kumo, Iwa, Taki, and Kiri all have chosen thiers' already, so you lot get the last one on the right."

He continues on and walks through a door into a huge room that looks like a training ground; complete with trees and even a waterfall. Samui, Akatsuchi, and both of Fuu's teammates are training in here.

"This is where we all train."

"But, what about-"

"For this mission, we all need to know each other's strengths and weaknesses. So, sorry no privacy."

The Team nods and Omoi continues through a door on the opposite side of the first door. This leads into a hot springs. Naruto sits meditating on the middle of the hot water.

"And here's the last room, our very own hot springs. Unfortunately, there's only one." Sakura blushes and sneaks a glance at Sasuke.

Naruto doesn't even bat an eye and ignores them.

Omoi walks them back to the rooms and throws Kakashi a key.

"The Jonin are having a meeting in Iwa's room. Can you do me a favor and go get Naruto? I kinda forgot. Thanks." He turns to walk back to the living room but,

"Wait. Why do we need to get Naruto?" Asks Sakura.

Omoi turns half around and responds, "He's the Jonin Kiri sent. You shouldn't be surprised, he IS one of the seven." With that, Omoi walks back to the living room, where Kurotsuchi just got back too.

"Did I miss anything?" Asks Kurotsuchi.

"Yup. The Final Getsuga Tenshou is badass." Responds Karui with a grin.

_With Naruto_

Inhale….exhale. Inhale…exhale.

Naruto calmly meditates as Kakashi walks in.

"Yes, Leaf Ninja?" Asks Naruto gruffly.

"Yare, Yare. We're teammates, Naruto. No need for such hostility." Responds the Cyclops.

"Don't mistake, Copy Ninja. We are comrades for now. But, you Konoha shinobi are all the same. You preach teamwork and peace, yet within your roots lie backstab and betrayal."

Kakashi's eyes narrow, "Funny you mention Roots, Naruto."

"Oh?"

"Yes, but that's a story for another time. We're needed for a meeting."

Naruto nods and the two walk towards the Iwa room. They both enter to see Han, Baki, Bee, Yugito, and Suien all looking over a map.

"Yo." Says Kakashi. They all glance at the two arrivals and look back at the map.

Naruto snorts and walks over to the map. He looks it over for a second before saying, "We need a pattern. A pattern that won't lead anyone back to this Inn. We should start from the border of Hot Water inwards."

Yugito nods, "A good plan. But, wouldn't Hot Water be put in the crosshairs?"

Kakashi sighs, "No matter what we do, someone's gotta take blame."

Han scoffs, "Pah. Typical human logic."

"It matters not. Hot Water has no ninja village. If anything, it would just look as if mercenaries are cleaning house." States Baki.

Bee chimes in, "Orochimaru's no fool, ya fool."

Naruto shakes his head, "There's no other choice. This mission takes precedent over the Land of Hot Water. How should we split up teams?"

Kakashi rubs his masked chin, "A village hits a different base?"

Han shakes his armored head, "That would prove counter-productive. We should send three separate groups to three separate bases. Make sure everyone chunin and under has a partner. From what I've read, Orochimaru likes to divide and conquer. We take out his divide, he has no conquer."

"I concur." Agrees Baki.

"So, who gets who?" Asks Yugito.

"And, when do we start?" Asks Suien.

_Midnight_

_Another sleepless night.. _Muses Naruto as he makes his way to the hot springs for more meditation.

_It's the only thing keeping me sane, I suppose. _ The swordsman sighs softly as he opens the door to see Fuu relaxing in the spring wearing just her panties and a bra. For a second, neither speak before Naruto coughs away the awkwardness.

"S-Sorry. I'll be going." Stutters Naruto.

_Stutter? What the hell? I don't fucking stutter! _Exclaims Naruto inwardly.

Kurama barks out a laugh, **Oh! This is goddamn perfect! The all-great and powerful Naruto is a pervert.**

_Fuck off, furball._

"N-no, it's cool. You can stay." Responds Fuu.

_I can stay? _Wonders Naruto.

**He can stay? **Chomei muses mischievously.

"O-oh. A-Alright. Thanks, I guess." Says Naruto as he scratches the back of his neck.

_Well so much for meditation. _He muses as he takes off his clothes to his boxers, ignoring the lustful look from Fuu he goes in the water.

"So, why are you awake this early?" Ponders Fuu.

Naruto stays quiet for a while before, "I've always had trouble sleeping. When I sleep, I can't block my memories."

"Oh. Well, you could always make new ones!" Exclaims Fuu with a smile.

Naruto looks at her dumbfounded, "E-excuse me?"

"Memories! Like right now. We're happy, aren't we?" Responds the bubbly verdette.

_I wish it was that easy._

Naruto chuckles warmly, "Yeah, we are. So, why are you up?"

Fuu's smile falters a little and she looks down into the water.

"Same reason?" Inquires Naruto with a sad smile.

Fuu nods.

"Well it's like you said, ne? We'll make new memories won't we?" Questions Naruto with his best fake smile.

Fuu begins to laugh and Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"Am I that see-through?" She says between breaths.

Naruto snorts and shakes his head.

"So, what's going on with the mission?" Questions The Taki-nin.

Naruto smirks, "You'll have to wait seven, just like everyone else."

Fuu gives him puppy-eyes, "Pwease? I won't tell anyone, I swear!"

The Kiri-nin sighs, "Well…nope."

Fuu pouts, "Fine, party-pooper."

The two maintain a comfortable silence before Fuu asks quietly, "I'm sorry if this random, but w-why did you save me? I mean I'm thankful, but why?"

Naruto stares into her eyes for a second before answering, "There's a couple reasons. Mainly, I like your eyes."

Fuu's eyes widen, "E-excuse me?"

Naruto chuckles, "Ever since childhood, I've always had an odd fixation with orange. I don't know why; it just feels… right. Like, it's built into my DNA. If it weren't so easily seen, I'd completely wear orange, but alas it would surely get me killed."

The verdette giggles, "You know, you're the first person to compliment my eyes."

Naruto smirks, "Oh? Color me surprised."

Fuu shakes her head and stands up, "Well, I'd better get going. Tomorrow's gonna be hectic."

Naruto nods and stands up as well. As he stands up, Fuu hugs him and kisses him on the cheek. At his bewildered expression, she giggles and says, "For watching my back. Thanks, Naruto-kun." And with that, she's gone.

Naruto absently rubs his cheek and sighs.

_What am I doing? I'm only going to end up hurting her._

The Kiri-nin gets dressed and reaches for the door, but stops.

_Might as well. _

The swordsman walks to the hot springs and calmly sits on top of it; meditating once more.

_The Next Day in The Training Grounds_

"Alright! We called you all here to make the teams for when we start assaulting the bases. We're all going into three teams of seven. After much debate, we decided the three squad leaders will be Naruto, Kakashi, and Bee. Now, do any of you have a preference with whom you are paired with?" Asks Baki.

Samui, Sasuke, and Fuu all raise their hands.

"Who do you three wish to be paired with?"

"Naruto, sir!" They all exclaim.

Baki nods and marks his clipboard. Then, the three ninja stand next to their new squad leader.

"Ok with them out of the way, here are the squads:

Team Kakashi: Kakashi, Sakura, Yugito, Akatsuchi, Temari, Shibuki, and Hoki,

Team Bee: Bee, Me (Baki), Suien, Kankuro, Karui, Sai, and Gaara,

and Team Naruto: Naruto, Sasuke, Samui, Fuu, Kurotsuchi, Han, and Omoi."

All of the ninja look at one another for a second before nodding and returning their attention to the jonin.

"Ok. For the next two weeks you will be training with one another under your squad leader. Work hard and be open-minded. Good luck!"

Everyone nods and jumps off except Naruto's squad.

The Swordsman looks his team over and asks inwardly,

_What do you think, Kurama?_

**They have potential. Even that Kami-forsaken Uchiha.**

Naruto smirks and cuts the link.

"Ok. Everyone pick a partner. Except you Han, you're with me."

They all partner up and look back at Naruto.

"Good. However, I'm making changes. Sasuke, go with Kurotsuchi and Fuu. Also, Samui switch with Fuu. I need all of you out of your comfort zones. Orochimaru isn't going to give you someone easy to fight. He's going to send his heavy hitters at us, so I need all of you ready for almost anything. Remember your partners, for the next two weeks they'll be your rock."

Naruto then pulls out storage scrolls and throws one at every one of his subordinates. "These all contain mics in them. When we are prepping for a mission, I expect everyone to have one in his or her ears. These can save your life. Also, allow me to elaborate something for all of you, we are not a stealth squad. We are an assault team. Every one of you have some kind of advantage over a regular shinobi. Whether it is a Kekkai Genkai, skill with a sword, or even a Bijuu. Am I understood? Good. Be prepared for the upcoming two weeks. I'm going to run all of you into the ground. For now, you're all dismissed!"

"Hai!" Everyone except Han leaves.

"Do you think they'll be ready?"

"If they have the will and the wish to survive the upcoming storm, then yes they'll be more than ready." Answers Naruto before he disappears in a mixture of water and lightning.

Ending: Sing For The Moment by Eminem. Album: Curtain Call.

**Changes, huh? Welcome to Arc 2 of Survival. I'm thinking of calling it, "The Seed of Doubt." Like it? Hate it? Please tell me. Thank you. Have an awesome day!**


End file.
